First love,fast love
by dramababe16
Summary: Letty's first love just happened to be the most complicated person alive Dominic Toretto. Dotty teenage years multi-chapter. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Diary

**A/N:I got the idea for it while listening to a song of the same name by Bread I have an unusual taste in music for a 17 year old. This is my first fic for fast and furious only because I'm way too lazy to write them but this idea kinda haunted me. Also, I'm from the Caribbean so I have no idea how the school system works in the states so please correct me if I'm wrong. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and furious franchise.**

* * *

**-XO-XO-XO-XO-**

******First love, fast love.**

**Chapter one- Diary.**

"Somebody pinch me! Is that Letty writing in a diary?" Dom said drawing Letty's attention from her book. She frowned before smirking mischievously and launched the pen at Dom's head. Unfortunately it fell short which only made Dom laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Vince asked joining Dom on the steps outside his home. He carried a bowl of popcorn and a coke can.

"Letty has a diary."

Vince snickered but almost choked so he settled down. Letty was the epitome of a tomboy, the girliest thing she did was obsess over the color purple but even the shade of purple was a dark violet color.

"It's not a diary ass wipes, it's a journal!" Letty said as she closed the book and secured it under her bare thigh. She was clad in denim shorts and dark purple tank top. Her hair as always was atop her head in a high bun. No one really knew how long her hair was with exception of her mother.

"Same thing." Dom said digging his hand into the bowl for a handful of popcorn.

"Nuh-uh. A diary is what girly girls use to write about boys they will never have. A journal is what you have to write after a child psychologists suggests it as a way to channel my aggression. If I show up with it empty I'll have to suffer through another session with doctor feel good." She said pointedly keeping her spot at the base of the tree a few feet from the steps.

"Wait your mom took you to that shrink again?" Dom asked seriously.

Letty nodded and dug into her pocket for a packet of strawberry gum she seemed to always be chewing. There was two things you could always count on, the sun rising and Letty chewing strawberry gum.

"She said it's the final straw. If I get into one more fight she's shipping me to mi papa in the Domincan Republic."

"Seriously?"

"I doubt it, she's been saying that since I punched Tandy Lucasik in the face but I'm still here so..."

"You know you could always tell Vince and me if someone messes with you!"

"Yeah girl, you're like a little sister to us." Vince agreed but Letty shook her head.

"No thanks, I wanted him hurt not dead!"

"Him? Who Letty?" Dom's voice taking a serious and demanding tone.

"It's nothing, just leave it...you should see the other guy." She flexed her pink bruised knuckles and winced in pain. Just last week she had gotten into a fight, well a fight included fairness, she had wiped the floor with Nicolas Tran in the hallway of her high school. Letty knew Dom had a beef with Nicolas's older Jonny so she decided to plead the fifth.

"You wanted any popcorn Let?" Vince managed to ask through a full mouth.

"Pass!" She said before blowing a small bubble and popping it momentarily.

"You sure it's really good." Vince took a handful and launched it on Letty. She was up in a heartbeat and playfully hitting his head until he got up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down V!" She said between giggles "Dom help.". Dom snorted but froze when he heard the familiar sound of his father's car. His father didn't like it when the guys played rough with Letty. Although she assured him that she was fine, it took them a while to get pass that she was still a girl at the end of the day.

"Letty!" Dom challenged but stopped when his father's car pulled up. As always Mia ran from the front seat to Letty's side. Mia was twelve and two years younger than Letty still the two got along well. Mia was always fighting for Letty's attention because Letty had a lot in common with Vince and Dom like sports and cars two things Mia couldn't careless about. Sadly she knew if you pricked Letty, Vince and Dom's fingers engine grease would pour out.

"Leticia, thanks again for doing this." Anthony said to Letty who had gotten down from Vince and was back at the tree with Mia in tow. Mia's babysitter had bailed and Anthony wasn't comfortable with Mia staying home unsupervised so Letty suggested to watch her since she had been suspended for the week.

"No problem Tony. I'm home anyway."

"Ah yes, I heard you got yourself in trouble...again."

"Sorry Mr. T I'll try harder next time." He smirked and kissed her forehead. That's what she said last time.

"Come on boys back to the garage." Tony said to the recent 18 year old high school graduates They had come for a late lunch while Anthony picked Mia up from school. Letty just frowned at his words. Anthony had told her she couldn't work in the garage until she finished high school. Even though she knew her way around an engine just as good as Dom and Vince. Dom flashed her a smug grin as he got into his vehicle. She flipped him the finger before Mia giggled and pushed her inside.

"Thanks again for staying with me Let, I rather do my homework here than in that loud garage."

Mia stated before setting her book bag on the table. As done so many times before, Letty took out a soda for herself and a bottled water for Mia. She set them both down on the table then she reheated two plates of spaghetti and meat balls for them. She smirked at the sight of Mia already waist deep in algebraic equations. She was taking 10th grade algebra.

"Damn it." Mia cursed making Letty look down at her.

"What's up Mi?"

"My calculator just blacked out, do me a favor, I think Dom has a calculator on his bookshelf go grab it for me."

"Yeah, I gotcha." She set one of the plates in front of. Mia before taking to the stairs. She had been in Dom's room before but that was when she was way younger. They would all watch movies in his room and pass out in a tangled mass of arms and legs. But that was a long time ago. Since she turned 13 she didn't like how Dom had been affecting her physically so she tried to stay out of his room where his scent was most pungent. She reached his door and took a deep breath before entering the forbidden territory. Caught up in a trance by his heady scent she missed the red thong thrown carelessly on the floor, tripped and fell over. In her direct line of sight she saw a discarded empty condom wrapper. She almost gasped in horror and scampered to her feet before she almost puked. The idea of Dom having sex with someone else was terrifying. She rifled through his book shelf before her hands landed on the black calculator. She ran from the room and caught her breath on the stairs.

"A warning would have been nice Mi!" Letty said as she dropped the calculator on Mia's text book. She then went over to the sink, and began scrubbing her hands intensely.

"Sorry, I thought you knew, Dom's room is the grave yard of female underwear.

"It's gross, are they all from one girl?"

"Oh please Letty, Dom sneaks a different girl up there every week. Their underwear is like his sick trophy." Mia said nonchalantly while spinning her noodles on her fork. Letty frowned and sat down before her plate only to find that her appetite had completely gone. "Whatever." She muttered as she poked at a meatball on her plate.

Letty didn't even know she was in love with Dom at the time. She had never been in love before, she just thought that the way her body reacted to him was puberty and 'changes in her body' that her mother had told her about and that boring health class. By the time Anthony and Dom came back, it was just past ten. Mia was fast asleep with her head in Letty's lap. A biology book opened across her stomach. Letty had soothed the girl to sleep by running her fingers through her long brown hair. Letty could barely remember Mrs. Toretto but Anthony said Mia was the woamn's splitting image.

Lost in thought Letty didn't notice Dom standing in the doorway watching them. She finally felt his presence and turned her head toward him. He smiled at her and walked over to them, he took Mia into his arms and her carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. When he came back down Letty was washing the plates she and Mia had used and chatting with his father about the charger in the garage.

"She's out cold." Dom said.

"Thanks again Letty." Tony said as Letty slung her messengers bag across her shoulder.

"Dominic walk Leticia home, make sure she gets in okay. Your mom working late again?"

"That's what she syas." Letty said and Tony nodded. Her mother wanted to spare Letty and never told her about her boyfriend. Even though Letty knew her mother was seeing someone, everybody knew.

"Come on," Dom allowed Letty to walk ahead of him. Just four houses and they were there. The two story home was in complete darkness. She tossed the keys to Dom as he went through the house and put the lights on.

"All clear." He said, as he came to the living room.

"Thanks Dom, can you pick me up tomorrow? Tony said I could spend the day at the garage tomorrow."

He smirked and shook his head. He had never known a girl who was into cars, much less as religously as Letty. She had no idea how refreashing she was to him.

"You know Let, Vince was right. Your like our sister."

"Yup...I know, little sister. Gotcha."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Just call if you get any trouble." It was unlikely they were a close knit community but there were nights when she was younger that her mother ran late. She would end up at the Toretto's.

"Goodnight Letty, I guess you can go write in your diary now."

"It's not a diary Dom!" She called after him as he left. "It' a journal." She said to herself when she was alone.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for my first time, more soon.**

**XO**


	2. Getting dirty

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter two- Getting dirty.**

Dom made his way back to his home and waited to see all the lights but one turn off in Letty's home. His father was just heading bed when he got back into the house.  
"You check the house?"

"Yeah pop, she's fine."

"I don't like the idea of Letty staying in that house by herself she's only forteen."

"I know pop," It was then Dom realized that he didn't like the idea of it either. If anything were to happen to Letty it would be the equivalent of something happening to Mia. He didn't like the grave feeling it gave him in the pit of his stomach.  
"I'll see you in the morning, you picking up Letty tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah I'll take her." Dom climbed the stairs after his father, he felt a lot more uneasy since his father brought up how dangerous it actually was that Letty was home alone. He found himself tossing and turning not knowing if she was okay. He took off his light but kept on his bedside lamp and stared through his window until he saw her light turn off. It was only then that he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Letty used to spend the night at their house every time that her mother worked late but just before her 13th birthday it all changed. Dom didn't even know how much she was in his life until she stopped coming around often. She was still there for Mia, he respected if it were anyone Mia would look up too it'd be Letty. Still he had missed her presence. Her tiny feet and skinny legs sticking out from under his father's car. She would lay down and stare up at the engine for hours without break, then she just stopped. She still loved cars that much was obvious but she had stopped asking him to hide her in the trunk of his father's car so that she would be able to come to the garage. Letty was everywhere he turned his head, chewing strawberry gum and hair in a bun. He missed that crazy tomboy from down the street more than anything.

* * *

"Letty, get your ass out here." Letty hustled through her home. She gathered her house keys and phone before leaving the house. She wore cargo shorts and a white wife beater she had just realized was Dom's she couldn't even remember how she had come to possess it. He nodded a good morning to her before speeding out of the drive way.

"You okay this morning? Fight with your mom again." He asked as she shrunk into the front seat. Her eyes dim and lips pursed into a juvenile pout.

"No, why would you ask that?"  
He tore his eyes away from the road and gave her a knowing smile.

"She didn't even come home last night." Letty whispered. Dom hated seeing the wildchild so depressed. He knew she had a strained relationship with her mother, it only got worst as Letty's age progressed with her attitude.

"Let, come on you know she loves you."

"Yeah well she has a funny way of showing it. We have absolutely nothing in common. She's not even home half the time."

"I know what will cheer you up." Dom said as he pulled into his unusual parking spot at DT's.

"Come on let's got get our hands greasy." Letty broke out a wide grin then leapt from the car into the garage. Vince was already there and arguing with Jose another mechanic. Vince seemed to be losing because Jose was going on his tirade in Spanish.

"Hola Jose, como estas?" Jose smiled down at her and picked Letty up in a bear hug before setting her down on the ground.

"Poco Leticia, hola nina. Como es su madre?"(Little Leticia, hey baby girl. How is your mother?"

"Todaiva frecuentacion alrededor!"( Still whoring around.)

"Leticia, mire su boca."(Leticia, watch your mouth.)

"Lo siento, sabes como es."(I'm sorry, you know how it is.)

"Asi pues, que hizo."Letty pointed to Vince who was still angry.( So what did he do?)

"El es un idiota puta!" (He's a fucking idiot.)

"Mire su boca." Letty said before laughing.

"Smart ass." He kissed her forehead and headed for Anthony's office.

"Yo Let, what'd he say about me?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me!" She left a very confused Vince behind and left for the back room to get a cover up.

"Did I lose weight since the last time I was here?" Letty stretched her arms out as the large overalls hung off her slender body. She made that joke every time she came to the garage. She was so much smaller than all the other workers in the garage.

"Come here." Dom said to her. He took the overalls off her shoulder and tied the arms around her waist. Completely oblivious that Letty was seconds away from jumping him and embarrassing herself.

"Let's get dirty you grease monkey." He ruffled her hair and walked out ahead of her.  
Letty froze and laughed at herself, there was no way that Dom's words had double meaning. She weighed the pros and cons a million times but always summed up that he would never have feelings for her. She didn't know why, apart from the age difference. She knew she wasn't ugly, she had been asked out by several guys from her class but the minute she out witted them with her raving about cars they had lost interest with their egos the size of a pea. Even at 14 years old she knew the only person who'd be able to keep up with her was Dominic Toretto.

By lunch time Letty was exhausted and had almost fallen asleep with a half a burger in her mouth, Vince helped her out and finished it. Her back was slumped against Dom's shoulder an innocent gesture on his part but a slice of heaven for Letty. Her bare feet were propped in Vince's lap on the old couch in the corner of the garage.

"Leticia." She heard Anthony's voice and cringed. She never really liked people using her full name but Anthony was an exception but she would never get used to hearing it.

"Your mom wants you home."

"Seriously, does she have to take away my time at the garage!"

"Dom..." Anthony begun but Dom waved his hand and held one up for Letty to take.

"I got it, let's go. Play time is over."

Letty frowned and followed Dom to his car. They got back to their street in almost ten minutes. "Hey I'll stop by to check on you after work." Dom called after her as she walked up the path. He wondered if she heard him as he sped away.

* * *

Dom walked down the street to Letty's house. It was just past midnight, he held a packet of strawberry gum in his hands. All the lights were off but he still doubted Letty was asleep even on a school she would crash in the wee hours of the morning.

"Let, you here?" He frowned to find the door unlocked. Didn't Letty how dangerous it was? He flicked on the light in the den and stood gaped at the sight before him. Letty was sitting in the dark, for the first time since he knew her hair was loose. The dark waves cascaded down her shoulders and back. Dom had never seen Letty as beautiful before, until that night. He rushed to her side when he saw her bloodshot red eyes and wet cheeks. Her chest heaved with silent sobs when she looked up and saw him. He rushed to her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, her skin felt warm and soft at his touch.  
"Letty, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

She looked at him and wiped her eyes. She tucked her knees to her chest and took a deep breath.

"I didn't think she'd actually do it!"

"Who? Do what?"

"My mom, she's sending me to the DR to live with my dad. I'm leaving L.A Dom!"

* * *

_**A/N: More soon. Thanks for the reading.**_

_**xo**_


	3. Bon Voyage

**A/N: So a lot of interviews have been surfacing lately and it seems that fast 6 is also an origin story for Letty says Vin so I think there is more to Letty's background, that has equipped her to jump on trucks and hijack military convoys so I'm gonna try and finish this before May while it's still relevant.**

**xo**

* * *

**First Love,fast love.**

**Chapter three-Bon Voyage.**

"What?" The panic was evident in Dom's voice and he dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"She's not bluffing this time Dom. She's getting married and her fiancé wants them to start fresh… I'm not part of it."

"She just can't send you away Letty!" Dom shouted, it made Letty flinch but she knew he wasn't angry at her, just the situation.

"Come with me." She said softly. It was rare that she spoke softly and cried. He couldn't believe that a personal problem made her cry. Not when she was wrestling with Vince and hit her head on the floor, or falling out of a moving car because she always wanted to try it. She gripped his hand tightly and led him up the stairs to her room. He had been in there only a handful of times, it looked pretty much like his with all the car paraphernalia except Letty's was a little bit cleaner. When he got to her room she kept her hands on his, there were boxes everywhere and the walls were stripped bare of posters and pictures, All was left was a made up bed.

"She already packed up my shit, it's real this time."

"Letty…" he had no idea what to say. He wasn't used to that side of Letty. No amount of grease in the world under her fingernails could have made it better.

"I don't wanna leave Dom." She shocked him by wrapping her hands around his waist and hugging him tightly. His only instinct was to wrap his hands around her and squeeze until she felt better. It took longer than he had hoped because hours later they had collapsed unto her bed. She was tucked tightly to his side. Her sobs were silently but her eyes were so puffy she could barely see through them.

Letty was thankful for Dom. She put her weight on him and he was able to keep her upright. She never thought about the circumstance that had allowed her hug Dom. But this didn't make her stomach flop, or give her butterflies in her stomach. It made her stomach tear into two pieces and ripped her heart out as she realized it may have been the last time she would ever get to do it.

"Letty I'm so sorry, try to sleep okay." He sighed and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Letty. He knew her since she was a kid and on very first day middle school she was late and had to finish getting ready for school in his car. He remembered calling her out for using so much vanilla lotion. Not just vanilla, she always smelled like citrus, it wasn't until she had spent the night at their home for Mia's tenth birthday that he found a bottle of citrus body wash in their bathroom. And then there was the understated scent of lavender, it was from her shampoo and conditioner but since she never let her hair loose he only smelled it when she was tackling him for the remote or when she tried to hit the side of his head, she was too short to reach. And of course strawberry, her breath and fingertips were always strawberry. Combined, it gave off the headiest scent of a girl he had smelled. He didn't realize how much about her he had observed, not until that night

She shook her head and sat up losing the warmth of his embrace,

"I don't think I can."

"Just close your eyes." Letty fell back against him and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. He knew she would have fallen asleep, the crying wore her out. He knew because he held Mia after their mom had passed away. He put away his grief to take care of his little sister so that his father could have some time to himself. He always had someone to take care of, and he loved it but losing one of them was never an option to him.

* * *

When Letty woke up she was alone in her bed but as she whipped her head around, on top of the box labeled clothes was a packet of strawberry gum. She grinned despite her situation because it was the only proof she had that Dom stayed the night with her…in her bed. It was like a milestone in her head. Because she had been crying her eyes out she didn't get to enjoy the bliss of it but she could smell his aftershave on her…his wife beater. It made her grin and giggle like a little girl. Only Dom could draw that side of her.

After showering and brushing her teeth, she popped two packs of the gum in her mouth. She bolted across the street and realized that Dom had left already. Mia was just getting ready to leave for school and Anthony was hustling her from his car,

"Leticia," she whipped her head around at him and gave him a smile as he opened the door of the front seat for her.

"Thanks Tony."

"It's the least I could do. I figured that working in the garage all day would be your version of a bon voyage party."

"A what?"

"Nevermind." He chuckled and blew the horn one more time.

"Mia isn't in a very good mood this morning."

"Why not?"

"How would you feel if your best friend was moving away?" Letty's heart sunk when she thought about the little girl. She remembered the first time they met; she was so excited that Letty was actually a girl. After Mia's mom had died she hadn't a lot of female companion ship and was excited that Letty was up for being shared between the boys and herself.

Mia finally came out with pouted cheeks and sad eyes.

"Why don't you give Avery the day off, I'll watch Mia tonight." Anthony smiled at Letty and winked as Mia jumped into the back seat.

"It's just us tonight Mi, I promise I'll be your life size Barbie tonight." Mia's eyes instantly shone at the idea. Since she met Letty she had ran her all over their home with a hideous shade of red lipstick and a container full of glitter. She would finally get her to sit still tonight. Letty thought it was the least she could do, she hated seeing Mia upset.

"Thanks Let, it'll be our girls night." Anthony laughed as he pulled out of the driveway.

"How I wish it could stay that way forever." He muttered under his breath. He knew for sure that the two little girls next to him would grow up to be beautiful women.

Letty and Anthony walked into the DTs only half an hour after dropping Mia off. He had taken her to breakfast and spent the entire time telling her to be careful in the DR. Dom nodded his head at her as she passed him to get an overall. Vince was in the back room scarfing down an omelet bigger than his face.

"Geez Vince, you're a bottom less pit." He grinned at her words and nodded.

"Want a bite?" Letty laughed and shook her head but understood the gesture. Vince never shared food, not once in history had it ever happened.

"I'll miss you too V." she said as she grabbed an overall and left him alone to eat.

* * *

Letty was exhausted when she got back to the Toretto's. By the time Mia was done with her the girl was passed out in her bedroom with Letty on her bedroom floor. She heard a creek in the door and looked up to see Dom trying to conceal his laughter. Letty's lips were coated with red lipstick, most of it under chin and her hair had been placed in pigtails by order of Mia with pink and yellow glitter at the tips.

She looked back at Mia and tuned off the girl's light before following Dom outside.

"You eat yet?"

"No, Mia had me on her bedroom floor for the entire evening."

"Go clean up, I'll get you something."

She nodded and went to their bathroom. After untangling her hair and dusting most of the glitter off she held it back into a bun and cleaned the lipstick off her lips and chin. When she got down stairs Dom had made her a ham sandwich and opened a soda for her. She joined him at the kitchen table and picked at her sandwich before giving it up and pushing it to the center of the table.

"What's wrong with my sandwich?" Dom said accusingly.

"Nothing, haven't had much of an appetite."

"Oh, so what time is your…"

"Ten a.m. You know the last time I spoke to my dad was on my twelfth birthday… the last time he saw me I was ten. I can barely remember what he looked like. I don't know anything about him. Ma seems to think he's the worse man on planet earth because he left her…but could I blame him. You've met my mother Dom…what if she pushed him away. What if he doesn't want me?"

Dom didn't have an answer for her, he could have tried to give her a bullshit answer but he knew Letty well enough to know she wouldn't fall for it. So he did what he thought would make her smile. He pushed his beer in front of her.

"Seriously?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Go for it… but just a sip."

Letty laughed and took a sip before grimacing and spitting it out. He laughed at her and she pushed the bottle back.

"It's gross. I am never going near another beer."

"Give it a few years." He said. She looked above his head at the clock and frowned.

"I should go, I have a flight in the morning." She said without mirth. She grabbed her bag off their couch and stalked over to Dom who hadn't moved. She wrapped her skinny arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Dom." Her words were soft and sultry and affected him in a way he thought must have been a mistake. She gave him one more look before leaving.

Dom refused to believe that it would be the last he'd see Letty. He took off all the lights downstairs and went to check on Mia, as he had done religiously since their mother died. She was curled fast asleep on her bed but something looked out of place. He crouched near her bed, under it was a book he had recognized. Letty's diary. She must have forgotten it so he took it up and left her room. He retreated to his room and looked out his window, all the lights were already off so he didn't see the point in waking her up for a stupid book. He had every intention of placing it on his nightstand and giving it to her in the morning but instead he tucked himself in with his bedside lamp on opened it to the first page.

* * *

_**Letica ortiz **_

_**Letty Ortiz**_

_**This is so stupid what am I even supposed to write?**_

_**I've got nothing to say. Except maybe sometimes I feel I was adopted. How could I feel no connection towards mi mama. I feel more connected to Tony than I do to her and he's not even my dad. Things are so much easier with the Torettos. Tony is a really good guy, and an even better dad. He's always there for Mia and Dom. They don't know how lucky they are. … Mia, she's a sweetheart and so incredibly smart. She's going to do so many things one day and leave us all behind. I don't mind though, she deserves it. She looks up to me so much, I'm scare that I'll fail her one day. I've never seen myself as a role model for anyone but Mia makes me want to be a better person.**_

**_And my boys, what would I do without them. I've never so comfortable with a group of people than Vince and Dom. They over looked the fact that I was a girl and treated me like any other friend…although I think I got them in trouble a couple of times for it, Tony hates it. I can just be myself with them, I never have to pretend. Vince… he's going to get himself in trouble with that mouth of his one day but when it does Dom and me will be there to back him up. But he's still a good guy, very loyal and I feel safe when I'm with them. I wish it could be just forever but I don't see that happening…everybody wants to be friends with Dom. I can't blame them he's a great guy. Okay more than great… Dom is like everything. I wonder if he knows how much we're alike. Probably not, he's never really talked to me about what goes in his head but he doesn't have to cuz I know. I feel so connected to him sometimes, it scares me because he's so much older than me, I cannot be in love with him but I think I am. He's gets me, without asking questions. I could look into his eyes all day and never tire of it because there's so many things behind them. And he's soooo hot. I don't know if I'll ever meet someone like Dom. I hate what he's turned me into, I'm writing about a guy I could never have so…_**

* * *

**A/N: More soon, probably a time jump but we'll see. Thanks for reading.**

**xo**


	4. Homecoming

**A/N:Thanks to the few that reviewed and followed.**

**XO**

* * *

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter - Homecoming!**

Two years can be along time, just ask Dominic Toretto. He knew for himself how much he had changed. Whether it was for the best he didn't know but he did know a lot of it had to do with absence of one Leticia Ortiz. The first few months after she left had been painful for everyone. He developed hatred for the man her mother had married. They were invited to the wedding but Dominic tore up the invitation.

He wanted nothing to do with the reason Letty had to leave. He wanted to ask her mother for the number of Letty's dad but he wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth if he approached her. It wasn't all bad though, he and Mia grew closer, a lot closer and as Mia grew up he found himself having to threaten more boys. Within the last two years every teenage boy in L.A knew to stay away from Mia Toretto. He had gained two more friends Leon and Jesse, he couldn't imagine his life without them. He also got into street racing, he had no idea how addicted he would be. His father knew and just reminded him to be careful. Anthony knew that once he started racing he wouldn't be able to stop it's how it started for him and he was proud that his son had taken so much after him. No one was able to beat Dom behind the wheel. The more he and his friends raced the more business picked up at DTs he really couldn't complain.

"You don't know what a big deal this is." Kelly... Or was it Kellis said from under him. He picked her up the night before at the races. She barely spoke and was one of the most attractive girls he had seen at the races. They had been held up in his room since last night. His father was at the garage so he had taken a day off and left his friends and the other workers to take care of business. He was allowed because he worked tirelessly every other day he was on.  
"What's a big deal?" He muttered as she rolled over and straddled him. Her ginger hair hung off one shoulder. He thought for a millisecond that maybe he had been with her before but knew it was just a girl who looked like her. He had never slept with any girl more than once.

"Me... In bed with Dominic Toretto." Her breast jiggled in face and he thought life couldn't get any better than that.

"Shh..." He silenced her with a kiss when he thought he heard the door downstairs. Convinced that it was the boys coming home for lunch, he averted his attention back to what's-her-face. But then he heard a voice, a little raspy but really sexy. He pulled away from the kiss when he heard the creaking of the stairs. Suddenly his door flew open, it took him a while to recognize her considering the boobs, curvy shape, toned legs and waves of her loose hair but it was definitely Letty. He watched as her smile dropped and the ginger head scrambled for the sheet to cover herself up. Just as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone, he even wondered if her had imagined her. But her scent lingered in his room, vanilla,citrus,lavender and strawberry. He rolled ginger-head off him and pulled on a pair of pants and ran after her. He had missed her so badly he had never thought about what he'd do if she came back to L.A...to him.

"Kelly..I'll be back get changed and I'll give you a lift."

"My name is Kaileen!"

"Okay." He muttered as he ran downstairs.

* * *

Letty left the airport and went straight to the Toretto's her carry-on trailing behind her. She was in no way looking forward to going home and meeting the man who sent her away, she'd probably just end up bitch slapping him in the face. Now that she was taller, she was sure she could reach Dominic's head. She knew for herself she had changed a lot, though she ignored the catcalls and looks at the airport, she still appreciated it. As she entered the house she wondered if she'd feel the same way about Dom. She had left a love sick puppy and the time away had either made her feelings fade or hid them away. Either way she was going to find out in a few seconds.

"Mia, Dom…anybody here?" She called out to the quiet house. She climbed the stairs when she heard movement in Dom's room. She thought he had stayed home to sleep but her jaw dropped when she boldly swung open his door. He was definitely not sleeping, she turned on her heels and ran from house. Same old Dom she thought, who else would stay home from the garage to have sex with a skank, it made perfect sense. Still in that moment she both loved him and hated more than she already had. She left for the garage still avoiding her house and obviously Dom was a bit busy. It didn't go down the way she wanted it too, she wanted him pick her up and squeeze her until her bones shattered.

"Hey Ortiz, where you going?" She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his voice. She placed her hand on her hip but kept her back to him, her smile could swallow the globe... twice. She finally turned around to find him a lot closer than she had expected. Before she could react she was in his arms pulled against his strong chest. She buried her head in the croak of his neck enjoying his scent before he planted a warm kiss on her forehead. When he placed her on the ground she wiped at her forehead and rubbed it on the back of her denim shorts.

"I don't want their saliva on my skin!" she almost shivered at his throaty laugh and realized just how much she missed him.

"How could you come back and not say hi to me?"

"I did ass wipe, I came here straight here from the airport but you were… a little busy." She looked behind him at the ginger head who had just gotten into the front seat of his car.

"Lemme just give her a ride home. Stay here Let… so is this permanent? Are you back for good?"

Uh- let's talk when you get back. I'm actually on my way to the garage so just meet me there…"

"Letty, you gonna walk?"

"Fine Dominic, I'll wait here." She wrinkled her nose and went back to the house glancing over at the girl in the front seat who was boring holes into Letty's head with her stare. Letty flashed her a smug grin before going inside the house and stashed her suitcase in the front closet. She wondered the house for a few minutes, sipping a can of soda and ended up in the garage. She was wonder struck for a few minutes at the unfinished beauty in the garage. She ran her fingers along the hood sensually and she missed her own car back in the DR. She had a decision to make and it rang in her ear, haunting her every second. She could either move back to L.A or go back to the DR and live indefinitely. Even though she dreaded going to the DR it was the best two years of her life.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Her head shot back and Vince was standing there with a baseball bat. She smirked at the idea of Vince fending off the would be attacker. "Come here girl." He opened his arms wide as fell into them. He picked her up off the ground and squeezed tightly.

"I missed you Let, I can't believe your back." He set her down and took her in as she did the same.

"When did that happen?" she took her finger and tickled his beard. He grinned.

"Probably around the same time that happened." He pointed to her cleavage through her black crop top and swatted his hand. She didn't for once feel uncomfortable with Vince, the same sibling vibe settled over as he led her to the house.

"When did you get here girl?"

"Like half an hour ago, I haven't even been home yet. I saw Dom and this girl so I decided to wait here. Mia in school?"

"Yup, there's some people I want you meet."

She followed Vince into the kitchen where there were two boys. One young and twitchy and the other older with a scruffy beard.

"Guys this is Letty."

"Whoa Vince, this you? Sup baby girl, Leon…the kid is Jesse." Letty couldn't help the laugh that erupted as Vince stepped in front of her as if she were his territory.

"Nu-uh over my dead body. She's family."

"Alright, easy."

"These two boneheads work at the garage part-time. Leon is a senior and Jesse is a junior."

"Hey…grease monkeys too?"

"You know cars?" Leon asked gaped.

"Does she know cars? She'll school you assholes at the garage." Letty smiled hugged both Leon and Jesse. Dom and Vince were a lot of things but poor judges of characters were not one of them.

"Yeah, why aren't you guys at the garage?"

"Lunch, we just came back for a little, we're heading back there now. You riding along, show these rookies how it's done?"

Letty was tempted but she really wanted to be home when Mia came home… and Dom.

"Nah, tomorrow definitely. I'm waiting to see Mia."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight girl. Got lots to catch you up on."

"Bye baby girl." Leon said to her. Jesse nodded her a goodbye and they left with terribly made sandwiches. She already felt like part of the family again. Her decision was definitely going to be a lot harder.

She idly cleaned up the mess that the boys had made. She spotted a flickering light through the kitchen window from her old home but still couldn't bring herself to make the stride. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she left. Her father Enrique had called to her to her that Letty had arrived safely but Letty refused to take the phone. She took off her knee high boots and set them down at the foot of the couch. She sat upside down, undid her hair and allowed it to fall of the side of the couch and propped her feet up on the wall. Her eyes closed as the bliss of being home crashed over her like a tidal wave. She stayed that way for a few minutes before she smelled him…felt him hovering over her.

"Stop staring." She said before opening her eyes. He grinned when their eyes met. She hopped off the chair and stood to greet him.

"Whatsherface get home alright?"

Dom swore his heart would burst at her words. It was so Letty.

"Let's go for a drive, only a couple of hours before Mia gets off school. I wanna hear everything."

"Cool," she followed him outside. "Can I drive?

Dom looked at her like she was a raging lunatic still he considered giving her the keys just so he could touch her palms on the exchange.

"I'm sixteen Dom."

"Yeah, I guess you are." Was sixteen too young? Why was he even entertaining those thoughts, it was Letty. He knew how she felt about him though. The words from her diary were imprinted on him permanently. He had every intention to set her straight that nothing would ever happen between them but more he looked at her the further away he pushed those thoughts away.

"Fine." He held on to her hand as he slipped the keys into her hand.

"Take care of my baby."

She shivered when his fingers glided over her palm quite purposely by the he gave her before jumping into the passenger side. He couldn't fathom that he was riding shot gun in his own car.

Letty drove slowly for a few minutes. Dom watched in amusement as her fingers got used to his vehicle before she skid off way over the speed limit. He had never seen anything sexier than Letty behind his wheel driving like manic and expertly swerving through the traffic.

"Where should we go?" she asked rhetorically. It didn't matter what he said she'd still pull up at the beach anyway.

* * *

"So, I've fed you, now spill." He took a half-eaten ice-cream cone from her hands and placed it between them on the hood of his car.

"My dad is awesome Dom."

Dom reminded himself to listen to what she was saying but he was struck by her beauty. She was oblivious and it made her all the more gorgeous. He watched every dark curl that fell around her face and danced in the beach wind.

"What's he do?"

"He's a mechanic." Dom smiled at the way Letty's eyes lit up. "A really good one too."

"That's awesome Let and it makes a lot of sense,"

"He taught me a lot, about what my mom was like when they were together. I don't know if any of is true but he hasn't done anything to say it isn't."

"What'd he say?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Another day maybe?"

"Okay, I'm here."

"I know you are. What's been going on?"

"Nothing completely changed, I mean I may or may not have started street racing."

Letty screamed and shook Dom's shoulder vigorously.

"Shut up, that's so cool. Do you know how long I've had to endure Hector rant about it. You have to take me."

"Letty, I'm not sure, it's a mature scene, I'm not sure I want you around that."

"Dom I'm sixteen, or would you rather I go by myself without anyone knowing that I know you…."

"Fine, Let. This weekend I'll take you, but stay close to me."

"That won't be a problem." She flirted and didn't faze when Dom looked at her.

"I'm glad you're back Letty, it wasn't the same without you."

"Uh, that's the thing Dom. You know what it's not important…we'll talk later okay."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing we need to worry about right now." She nuzzled to his side and sighed contently as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while before Dom drove to pick up Mia.

Letty felt like she was with a celebrity as she and Dom and leaned against the hood of his car outside the school. Everyone who passed either looked at them or murmured to each other as they passed.

"Try not to look so smug Dom." Letty teased as Dom turned away from the crowd of people either ogling him or his car.

Where is she?" Letty asked annoyed by the heat. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and pulled it over her left shoulder.

"I see you haven't gained patience while you were in the DR." She stuck her tongue out at his snarky comment and averted her attention back to the stairs where Mia was chatting with a few friends.

"Dom honked his car horn to gain her attention. When she finally looked in the direction of the car Letty gave her a small wave from Dom's side. The look on her face was priceless. She ditched her books and book bag at the front of the school's door and fled for the car right into Letty's arms.

"You're back." Mia squeezed Letty so tight she couldn't speak but squeeze the girl back. Dom almost cried like a pussy at the display of affection between his favorite girls.

"Okay Mi, I need oxygen."

Letty grinned and was released from Mia's tight grasp.

"Okay let's go Letty and I have a lot to talk about. I have so much to tell you Letty."

"Mi, aren't you forgetting something." Letty pointed to the scattered books and book bag.

"Right, wait here."

Letty followed Dom into his car as they waited for Mia to pick up her books.

"She really missed you."

Letty nodded her head. "And you?"

Dom turned to look her in the eyes, "I think I missed you most of all." He said truthfully making Letty do somersaults in her head. She kept it composed outside and smiled a little at his words.

* * *

Dom drove Mia and Letty to the garage, he wanted Letty to himself but she was a part of all their lives.

When they got out Dom pointed to his father's office. Letty understood and headed straight for the office. Vince hung his head in Dom's window and wrinkled his nose.

"Why do you smell like oranges and strawberries?"

Dom sniffed his shirt and smiled at Letty scent all over him.

"Not me, probably just Letty."

"So why is Letty's scent smothered all over your shirt?" Vince asked with a sheepish grin.

"Probably when I hugged her."

"Uh-huh, that's probably it." Vince eyed him suspiciously before walking back to Jesse and Leon.

Dom got out and peered through the blinds of his father's office. Him and Letty were waist deep in a conversation. They emerged only minutes later.

"We're closing for the day, we should celebrate the return of one Leticia Ortiz." His father and Letty exchanged a nervous glance with each other, one that seemed lost on everybody else but Dom.

They went out to pizza then ice-cream insisted by Mia. The extensions of the family left the core around nine o' clock when Letty said she eventually had to go home and see her mother. Mia begged her father to take the day off school to spend it with Letty, he surprisingly agreed which made Dom suspicious. His father could have said that she had the rest of her life to talk to Letty unless she wouldn't be there. He stayed up for Letty, waiting for her inevitable return. He could sense the angst in her chest as she left to face her mother, who by far wasn't Letty's favorite person.

* * *

"Letty where the hell have you been? Your father had called a million times to make sure you reached safely." The old, but gorgeous brunette sat behind a wine of glass and across from a tall dark haired man.

"Yeah ma I can see you moved hell and earth to find me." She gestured to the wine of glass and ignored the man.

"Don't sass me Leticia, I knew you were at the Torettos where else would you go? Anyway this is your step father Cameron Ramirez."

Letty stared at the man with an impassive face. Her eyes blank and emotionless, he was a stranger after all. There was no force on the earth that would make her call him 'dad'.

"I didn't know your little girl was this beautiful Lena."

Letty didn't like the hungry stare he looked at her with. "You married my mom, pervert." She snipped and ignored the glare he shot at her.

"Leticia Ortiz, you will not speak to him that way. What's the matter with you?"

"Lo siento, I'm alive for the record. I'll be across the street."

She grabbed a hoody from her carry-on bag and slung it over her shoulders as she walked the small distance towards the Torettos. Dom sat and on the steps, evidently waiting for her.

"How bad?" He called to her as she joined him on the steps.

"I called him a pervert."

"Why?"

"I didn't like the way he stared at me."

"I don't want you alone in that house with him."

"You don't have to tell me twice, where the hell did she even meet him? I swear she's so insufferable."

"Where's Mia?"

"She crashed around ten, one too many ice-cream sundaes. She claimed you for tomorrow."

"It's fine, I missed her too."

"Letty what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Let, I'm not stupid. All you have is a carry on bag. Are you just visiting? Are you leaving again?"

"It's not that simple. My dad is moving to Puerto Rico to take care of my grandparents. He wants me to come with him. So he sent me back here to make a decision."

"How long will you be in Puerto Rico?"

"Indefinitely."

"What… you're leaving again?"

"Depends…" she met his dark eyes.

"On what?"

"Give me a reason to stay."

* * *

**XO**


	5. White lies

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter five- White lies.**

"What?"

"Give me a reason to stay Dom."

"Stay for Mia!" Dom said it seriously; he was still trying to process what her words met. There was something hanging over their heads.

"Mia?" Letty stressed the syllables and turned away from Dom's expression. Her heart plummeted and dropped into her stomach.

"Yes, she hasn't shown it but it's hurt like hell since you left. She felt abandoned even though it wasn't your fault. She didn't realize how much you meant to her until you weren't there. She's felt incomplete without you."

"Mia,"

"Yes, Mia." Dom wasn't one to lie but if he had told Letty that he felt those things then it would be out in the open and there would be nowhere to hide. He wasn't ready to explore his new feelings for Letty yet, she had only been back a day and he needed her to stay to figure it out.

"I'll think about it."

"Think about it? Isn't that enough?"

"Dom, I don't think you understand. I have a new life in the DR, friends and my family is there. I have to think hard on that, I'll always be there for Mia. We could talk on the phone and I could come and visit."

Dom suddenly flew up in rage shaking Letty's calm demeanor.

"No! That's not good enough Letty. I -Mia deserves more than that!" He full out screamed at her making her wrap her hands around herself and bow her head.

"I should go."

"Letty I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled."

She didn't reply, just stared blankly at him. She could tell he was still angry and she suddenly felt guilty for leaving Mia. She never thought Mia would take it so hard.

"Good night Dom."

She left without another word as Dom bit his own tongue. The pain he felt the first week without Letty came back to him and he realized how empty he felt without her. Still he wasn't' ready to ask her to stay yet he didn't know how he would move on knowing what a beautiful woman she had grown into.

The next morning Letty got up before dawn to shower and get and get dressed successfully avoiding the other occupants of the house. She wanted to be away from her house as much as possible. She walked over to the Toretto's and walked right in. Anthony was drinking coffee at the kitchen table when she bent the corner.

"You're up early."

"I just wanted to get out of the house." She said honestly taking a seat next to him.

"You know Letty, you need to sort things out with your mother because one day she won't be there." Letty turned away from the older man's sad eyes she felt for him. He had been so strong for his children even without his spouse but Letty had new information about her mother that caused her resentment.

"She doesn't love me Tony, I'm not just saying that. I've never felt close to her ...ever."

"What do you know?" Anthony pushed his coffee and morning paper away and focused on Letty who was now on the verge of tears.

She looked around nervously before focusing on Anthony.

"They're still sleeping."

Letty nodded her head before drawing a deep breath.

"Did you know she didn't want children? When she found out she was pregnant she was going to abort me. My dad had to talk her out of it."

"Leticia, I'm sorry. It doesn't mean she regrets her decision."

"Things were a lot easier in the DR."

"Ah, so have you made a decision yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet but by the end of the week I have to go back, either to get my stuff or to stay."

"Well of course I want you to stay but if you really need to go then go, I'll support whatever you decide."

"Thanks Tony." He kissed her forehead like he had so many times before. The next they knew Dom stood in the doorway, eyes looking between Letty and his father. Letty wondered briefly if he had heard what she had said to Tony about her mother.

"I'm gonna go wake Mia up." Letty excused herself from Dom's presence she wasn't okay with the way he blew up on her the previous night. There was no way she wanted to be anywhere around him. She knew he wouldn't make a scene in front of his father so she climbed the stairs to Mia's room and jumped on her sleeping form.

"Letty why are you up this early?" Her eyes squinted at Letty who lay down next to her.

"I needed to get out of that house, aren't you supposed to kidnap me today?"

"Yes I was gonna do that in...two hours."

"It's only six a.m. come on, I am not going back home."

"Okay, let me get dressed then we'll go the mall." She closed her bedroom door in time to hear Letty groan in protest.

Mia was gone a few minutes when Dom opened the door. She laid on her stomach mindless flipping through one of Mia's chick magazines, her legs perched upward and swayed from to side to side. She couldn't see or hear him but she knew he was behind her, probably checking out her ass.

"You need something?" She finally spoke up. Her head still turned away from him.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you."

"It's fine Dom, you must really care for Mia if you don't want me to leave that much!" Dom sensed sarcasm in her dry tone.

"Okay, uh... Do you mind stopping by the garage later?"

"Why?"

"Just get your ass there after closing."

She smirked at his tone and knew that she would show up just because he had asked her too. Saved by Mia telling him to get the hell out of her room, Letty nodded her okay before he left.

* * *

"One more store I promise." Mia lied through her teeth. 'One more store' was five stores ago. Letty didn't complain she just went along, even tried on clothes Mia insisted would 'look smokin' on her.

"Hey Mi can we talk?"

"Uh…sure, we can go to the food court and sit down."

Neither of the girls was hungry and just got smoothies as they sat down, Mia's was chocolate mint and Letty's strawberry.

"My dad is moving to Puerto Rico in a month to take care of my grandparents and he wants me to come with him."

"Oh, so you're not staying." She looked truly disappointed and shook her clumped smoothie.

"I didn't say that, I have a decision to make, I can move back here or go with him."

"Letty I love you like a sister but you're miserable living with your mom. I've never seen you this happy, I won't keep you here if you'll be unhappy."

"Are you sure Mi, I know you took my leaving the first time really hard."

"Where'd you get that?"

"D…"

"I mean I cried the first week but after I got your first letter I was good."

"Really?"

"Yes, Letty, I'm fine."

"So you'll be okay if I leave?"

"Completely, you'll be happy Let, anyone who doesn't want that for you is selfish."

Letty sat and finished her smoothie, was that the answer she was looking for? Deep down she wanted Mia as an excuse to stay behind for Dom but Mia was practically screaming 'Go and be happy'. Was she going to leave her new life in the Dominican Republic for something with Dom that only existed in her head?

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter it was supposed to be a lot longer but too many things were happening in the second half so I split it into two. Why do you guys think Dom asked Letty to come to the garage? Thanks for reading.**_

_**XO**_


	6. Queen of the streets

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter six- Queen of the streets.****  
**

When Letty got to the garage it appeared that everyone had left already. She played with some tools when she heard Dom lock his father's office. He looked hot in a black wife beater and dark jeans.

"You wanna tell me why I'm here?"

"I did promise to take you to the races didn't I?"

Letty launched herself into his arms and patted his head like a puppy.

"Are you serious? Right now?" she checked the clock and realized it was approaching midnight.

"Get in the car Ortiz."

Letty obliged and rode shot gun in Dom's car. She fought the urge to grip his thighs with her hands as he drove smoothly through L.A.

"Stay close to me okay."

"Uh-huh." She barely listened to him. Her eyes scanned her surroundings at the crammed streets along with some scantily clad women. Letty shook her head, the place reeked of skanks.

Letty couldn't really stay near Dom as he was swarmed with women. She fell back and watched as they stroked his already large ego. How was she supposed to compete with those older, gorgeous women? Sighing to herself she decided to browse the scene until she came across a familiar voice.

"Still can't pronounce your last name huh?" Letty smiled as Hector squinted his eyes trying to place her matured face.

"Damn chica, look at you. Just yesterday you were a little itty bity thing."

"What's up man." He gave her a hug and set her on the hood of his car as he introduced her to his friends. Letty felt completely at home with Hector's crew, none of them seemed fazed that she was a girl who loved cars as much as they did. She lost sight of Dom but knew she was safe with Hector so she was at ease.

"When did you get back chica? One minute you stuck to Dom's leg the next I hear you're in the D.R."

"Just two days ago, what's the scene down here? I left my baby in the DR my dad I built her."

"That's cool, I wanna see what's under your hood someday, your boy Dom is undefeated, no one has ever come close to beating him. He's the king of the streets."

Letty scrunched her face and sent an incredulous look to Hector.

"If you haven't noticed he's not 'my' boy." She pointed to him sticking his tongue down a busty brunette's throat.

Hector chuckled but turned back to Letty. He stood in front of her and blocked her view of Dom.

"You're telling me you didn't know, you went to the D.R girl you didn't die."

"I mean I knew he was good, Tony is his father after all but 'king' I didn't know he was that good." She said to Hector masking how sexy she thought his tittle was.

"No shit, he runs the street."

"So, there's a king...is there a queen of the streets?" She asked scanning the streets for any other female whose assets weren't all hanging out.

"Uh- Tran."

"Jonny? I said queen."

"No Jonny's sister I think her name is Nicole...Nicky or somethin'. Not a lot of female racers but she never lost a race."

"Tran here tonight?" Letty asked with mischievous eyes. Hector knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah she's here."

"Then set it up!"

"Who's car you gonna race?"

"Can I use yours?"

"Usually I wouldn't risk it but anything for you mami." He tossed her the keys then went in pursuit of Nicole.

"One more thing...what's the stakes?"

"The tittle 'queen of the streets'." Hector nodded.

"Nicole is good you know."

"Yeah well I'm better!" She said arrogantly.

"You know you're a lot more like Dom than you know."

"Trust me, I know." Letty was a little annoyed that even if she won the race people were always gonna tie her back to Dom. She wouldn't mind it usually but when it came to racing she wanted to be known for her skills only.

"I'll go talk to Tran."

"You do that, I'll be here getting to know your girl."

Dom was finally able to get away from all the estrogen and cursed himself for leaving Letty alone. He scanned the crowded streets and found her hanging around Hector's car and his friends. None of them seemed to be watching her the wrong way and he was thankful that Hector had made them know she was family. He studied her body language for a minute. The way her fingers ran over the hood of Hector's car. He suddenly had the urge to take one of her fingers in his mouth.

He heard the chatter of Nicole Tran racing and decided to find out more from Hector. Nicole was a decent driver nothing that'd ever come close to his skill but he found her talented in another area.

"Hector, whose Tran racing?"

"Your girl Letty."

"What?" Hector was gone before Dom could get another word out.

"Letty what are you doing?" Dom pulled her out of Hector's car.

"I'm gonna race Dom, isn't that why we're here?"  
Dom frowned at her nonchalance.

"Relax Dom, I could beat her with a pick-up truck."

"Fine Letty, here you can use my car." He tossed her his keys.

"Are you serious?"

"Go ahead just win okay."

"You got it papa."

Dom watched her walk to his car ignoring the cat calls from other men. She barely looked a Nicole and popped a pack of strawberry gum into her mouth. She seemed to be fiddling with his radio dial as Nicole pulled up next to next her at the starting point. Letty finally looked over at her opponent and took in the petite Asian girl. Averting her attention back to the road she gently wrapped her hands around the staring and relaxed in her seat.

"Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Letty whispered as she popped her gum. The second double ds said 'go' Letty sped from the starting line, she was way ahead and hadn't even used nos. Her father hadn't thought there how to control it so she refrained from using and still beat Tran by a mile.

"Congrats chica, looks like we got a new queen of the streets!" Hector said as Letty got out of the car. She hadn't gotten over the adrenaline and still wanted to scream so she kept quiet and accepted his hug.

"There's my girl." Letty laughed when she heard Dom's voice. He easily lifted her up in the air and spun her around.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive like that?"

"My dad, listen I have a phone call to make. Take me home?"

"Yeah get in, you can bask in your glory next time."

"Next time?"

"Oh yeah, I can teach you know."

"I already know how to drive Dominic."

"I know Leticia, I mean to race, if you think you're good now imagine when I'm done with you. Trust me, the minute you use nos, you'll get addicted it's like losing your virginity."

Letty doubled over in laughter at Dom's analogy. Letty had never felt that good before but being in Dom's presence sparked illicit feelings inside of her and even though he probably didn't feel the same way she couldn't lose his friendship either.

"Let," He parked in her driveway.

"Hmm?" She absentmindedly said staring into the windows of her home dreading any shadows inside.

"You know, why don't you come back to mine after you make your phone call. We'll have a movie marathon like we used too. You can crash on my floor like old times."

"Dom I don't know, we haven't done that since I was twelve and Mia and Vince were always with us. You don't think it'll be different now?" She looked up nervously at his darkened eyes.

"I know it'll be different. I'll see you in a few minutes."  
Letty got out of the car cursing her nonexistent will when it came to Dom. Someday she hoped she'd be able to say no to him.

"Papi?" Letty spoke softly; her mother and stepfather were asleep in their room.

"Como esta mi nina? Te extrano muchisimo."(How's my girl? I miss you so much)

"Te extrano demasiado."(I miss you too)

"I guess I know why you're calling. You've made a decision?"

"Si papi, I'm moving back to L.A."

"Ah, so you and your mother have worked things out?"

"Not exactly,"

"So why are you staying then?"

"Because it's my home and I have familia here too."

"I can't say I like your decision but I'll get the shipment ready for your car and start packing your stuff. Your grandparents may want to see you before you leave okay. We'll talk more when you get here in a week."

"Te amo."

* * *

When Letty got off the phone with her father she walked over to the Toretto's. She changed into grey boxers and a black tank top. She kept her hair down, since she lived in the D.R her grandfather told her to wear it down more often and she listened to him. She locked the door behind her and climbed the stairs to Dom's bedroom. She didn't bother knocking and opened the door just as he was pulling a wife beater over his head. Letty was careful not to drool at his defined abs and toned muscles. She locked his door and made her presence known.

"Hey,"

"Hey, what are we watching?" She jumped on his bed and settled against the headboard getting comfortable in her familiar settings.

"Anything, I figured you'd choose." He joined her on his bed and tried not to look as she bent over the other side looking for a movie. She turned around empty handed.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing I liked." She shrugged her shoulders and eyed his beer on the nightstand.

"Seriously Letty? The last time I gave you beer you spit it out and promised you'd never go near another one."

"Dom that was two years ago, if you haven't noticed a lot of things can happen in two years."

"You're right." He handed her the bottle and was sure she purposely placed it to her lips slowly.

"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the night?" Dom asked taking the beer back and placing it on his nightstand.

"Well, we could always..."

"Yeah?" Dom loved where her words were going.

"We could always go to sleep!" Letty smirked at Dom's sunken eyes.

"I had you didn't I?"

He didn't answer her but joined in on her laughter.

"We could talk, two years is a long time Let. I know you Letty but this version of you."

"Careful Dom, I might mistake you for a decent person."

He turned on his bed so he was now facing her, he carefully took her small hands in his and linked their fingers together. Letty looked at their joined fingers and chewed on her bottom lip at the intimacy she felt with the small union.

"I'm serious, talk to me." Dom had never had a hard time being himself behind closed doors and with Letty, the fact that he had two of those things made him and open book too her. He knew one thing was for sure there was not a chance in hell he was letting her move away again. If she didn't come to the decision on her own he would change her mind.

* * *

**XO**


	7. Back home,again

**A/N: I love you guys for reading and reviewing, thank you I really appreciate it.**

**XO**

* * *

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter seven- Back home, again.**

"I don't even feel tired, is that even possible?"

"Obviously it is, I think it's close seven."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Uh, mom wanted to take me to the airport it's the only maternal thing she's done since I got back so I think I'm gonna let her drive me."

"That's really nice that you're giving her a chance Letty."

"Yeah I think so."

"So, you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?"

"What?"

"Are you moving back to L.A?"

"Hmm, I could tell you or I could let you stew, you'll find out in a week."

"Leticia!" He stressed the syllables and ran his fingers lightly down her arm then settled it on her waist.

"Okay fine, I'm gonna go back to the D.R, pack my stuff and come back here to L.A."

"Yeah?"

"Yes Dominic!"

"Don't call me Dominic."

"Don't call me Leticia."

As she smiled Dom couldn't help but wonder what it would be like waking up to her like that every morning. So many obstacles kept him from entertaining such thoughts. The four year age gap was one of them because his father would never let it happen and it was illegal. The one that really snapped his tongue was the fact that she was just Letty. He once tucked her into bed like he would his little sister. It seemed like just yesterday she would grip onto his leg and beg him to take her to the garage. She was always that skinny kid across the street with her hair mounted on top her head with a strawberry gum bubble larger than half of her face. He had always cared for Letty, it took him years to figure it out though. He was 16 and all the girls seemed to notice that puberty had gotten along with him. He was just getting back from a date when he saw her.  
_  
__She sat on his front steps. Head buried between her legs.__"Hey Letty." _

_When she looked up he felt his stomach churn at the large pink blotch on her cheeks. Shaped like a handprint he was suddenly enraged that somebody had put their hands on Letty._

_"Did you get into another fight?" His fingers lightly turned her cheek and she winced as his fingers touched her sore skin.__"I'm sorry. Letty who did this you?"_

_"It's nothing. Just my mom."_

_"What is it this time?"_

_"I called her a whore."_

_"Why?"_

_"I found a condom wrapper in the bathroom. She could at least go somewhere else and screw her boyfriends."_

_"She's an adult you know."_

_"Fuck Dom! Who's side are you even on?"_

_"Letty relax and watch your mouth. You're the one who came to my house."_

_"I came to see Mia but she's out with your dad. I can't exactly go home right now but if listening to me is such a burden then I can go somewhere else."_

_"Come on Letty, you know you're always welcome here. Come in, I'll call Vince and when Mia gets home we can have a movie marathon and crash in my room."_

_"Thanks Dom."_

_"Anytime kid, let's get you and ice pack for her cheek."__  
_  
Looking at Letty now part of him knew that she was the same girl but the other part was in awe of the confident woman lying beside him. Her dark hair sprawled over his pillow, some tangled curls hanging in front of her face partially blocking her chocolate brown eyes. Flushed cheeks and bright pink lips slightly pouted. Everything about her was screaming sex to him. The pair of boxers she wore barely hung on her hips. Her smooth legs tangled around one of his legs, every few minutes she would move her legs and the friction made Dom want to drown himself in her. He couldn't shake the feeling that Letty would be all he ever needed. As she stared back at him with a soft gaze he couldn't think of anything but his lips on hers. His finger began to dig into her waist as he struggled to keep them there. She hissed at the pain and he removed his hand immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered.

"Mm, it wasn't that kind of pain." She said just as softly, keeping his gaze fixed on her.

"Letty...I really wanna kiss you right now." As the words tumbled out of his lips he brushed the side of her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"Dom! Why is your door locked?" The loud pounding on his door made Letty sit up in his bed completely surprised that Dom had actually said that. She didn't know why she hadn't jumped him before his tongue retracted.

"Dom! Open the door... Do you have another skank in there?"

Letty felt sick to her stomach. Was it one of Dom's games? She looked over at Dom's grin and the thought was lost on her. She got up and opened his door.

"Letty?"

"Mia, I gotta go talk to my mom I'll stop by tomorrow tonight to say goodbye."

"Letty?" Mia called again as Letty brushed passed her. Letty already knew what Mia had assumed and if she had interrupted her assumption would have been right.

Mia looked back to Dom who wore a sheepish grin.

"Nothing happened Mi, completely innocent." He ruffled her hair and brushed passed her like Letty did.

"Nothing innocent ever happens with women in your room behind closed doors."

"Mi, relax, ask Letty if you don't believe me. She'd never lie to you."

He smirked as Mia settled down. "Fine, but you're lucky dad left early this morning."

* * *

Letty waited patiently on her porch sitting on her carry-on bag when Dom pulled up.

"I thought your mom taking you?" Dom asked as helped but her bag in his trunk.

"I thought so too, when I woke she was gone."

"I'm sorry Letty I'm sure she had her rea…"

"Don't even try it, I'm sick of this shit! Just drive."

* * *

**Two weeks Later.**

**Dominican Republic.**

"You ran away from your abuela?"

"She was trying to get me in a dress." Letty said from under a tree in her father's backyard. She looked up at her grandfather who made the small stride toward her.

"Ah, she's trying to change my grease monkey eh?"

"I guess,"

"So who is the young man you're moving back to states for?"

"Que?"

"Hice yo tartamudeo señorita?"(Did I stutter miss)

"No, I'm not moving back for a guy."

"Then let me rephrase, who is the young man you think about when your ojos goes all beady and the side of your lips tug up?"

Letty smiled at her grandfather.

"His name is Dominic."

"Ah Dominic, ¿tu primer amor?"(Your first love?)

"How did you know?"

"Esa mirada en tus ojos." (That look in your eyes.)

"I remember my first love."

"It wasn't abuela?"

"No, I had been with a lot of women before I met your grandmother."

"It makes your palms sweaty and your heart beat a mile minute. It breaks your heart everyday but it's a good kind of pain, waking up and wanting someone so badly. Your first love is fast love. Things move so fast that don't think about catching yourself before you fall. We Ortiz are impulsive and we go full on for anything we want, it makes us excellent drivers… but dangerous lovers. Promise me one thing."

"Anthing papi!"

"If he ever hurts you and you feel like you can't breathe, just step back and focus on yourself for a while. If you still love him then you fight for him but if you don't feel the same way then you jump on a plane and come back home."

"That's very specific, is that how you found abuela?"

"Yes, I ran from the woman I loved or at least I thought I loved her."

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving Dom."

"Slow down Letty, fast love isn't always a good thing."

"Thanks papi, let's go inside you look a little flushed and Miguel and his father are coming over for lunch."

* * *

"You tell me whenever you want to visit and I'll send your ticket, I want you to see where I grew up in Puerto Rico."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I already miss you. Try not to kill your mother okay."

"I'll try."

"Oh and Miguel asked for your number in the states."

"You gave it to him?"

"I'm asking you, it doesn't matter to me when your countries apart."

"It's fine."

"Come on, we should go, don't want you to miss you flight. Who's picking you up from the airport?"

"Um…just a family friend."

* * *

_**A/N: More soon maybe a time jump, I'm going away for the weekend so but by Monday I'm sure I'll have something to post. Oh and take note of 'Miguel' in this chapter because he does have a past with Letty. I'll reveal it to you guys in a flashback and it does come back in later chapters thanks to **__**BVRG0614 for your imput.**_

_**XO**_


	8. First time for everything

_**A/N:**_**I'm glad everyone is buzzing about Miguel it's what I wanted. I introduce his character a little more in this chapter so look out for flashbacks. Thanks for the reviews people you guys are fifty different shades of Awesome!**

**XO**

* * *

**Fist love, fast love.**

******Chapter eight- First time for everything.**

**FOUR WEEKS LATER.**

Letty worked diligently at the back of the garage completely focused on the car in front of her. She was oblivious to the pair of eyes trained on her backside. Since she came back from the D.R she and Dom hadn't had any time alone together. She was either at home arguing with her mother, at school, the days she chose to show up, at the garage with all the other workers and when she hung out at his house Mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse would still be there. Even at the races they both would be busy either racing or lost in the crowd. He was determined to get her alone today it was getting extremely annoying to hide his growing attraction for her even though she seemed unfazed by all of it to the naked eye, Dom knew exactly what was going on in her head every time she caught him staring.

"You racing this weekend?" Vince's voice broke his concentration and he turned to face his friend.

"I'm gonna sit it out, I don't feel up to it."

"You don't feel up to it?"

"That's what I said."

"It's crap, when have you ever not felt like racing, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"So it's like that huh."

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Whatever Dom."

"Hey Letty," Dom looked at his father from the doorway of his office.

"Miguel is on the phone to you, he says your mother gave him the number."

"Thanks Tony." She walked right passed Dom and missed the scowl on his face. 'Who was Miguel and why was he calling Letty.'

* * *

Letty released a frustrated sigh as she sat behind the wheel of her car. She hated going home after work…in fact she hated going home period. She had pulled three late nights for the week already and Tony had drawn a line because she had school. He only allowed her to work part-time because he knew the situation with her mother hadn't gotten any better. Lost in thought she didn't see or hear Dom approach her car until he knocked her glass. She almost jumped out of her seat and held her chest as she regulated her breathing.

"What are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry Letty but you're the one who wasn't paying attention."

"What do you want Dom?"

"Let's go get something eat."

"Okay, I'll be behind you." Finally an excuse not to go home she felt guilty for using Dom that way but that didn't mean she didn't want to spend time with him. They had barely hung out by themselves since she got back from the D.R. She hoped that when things settled down she'd be able to talk with him but the busier they both got the more they got drowned out by the other's lives.

She had missed being near him but with the part-time job and new found love for racing she hadn't had time to do something about it.

"You sure know how to treat a lady." Letty nudged Dom's shoulder from the hood of his car. Hers was parked behind his in the empty parking lot at the burger joint.

"But I'm not treating a lady I'm treating you."

"Nice." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?"

"Shut up Dom!"

"So who's Miguel?" he asked nonchalantly but his stare was intense.

"Seriously Dom, is that was this is about? This couldn't have been a bite between two friends?"

"It's just a question Letty!"

She put her burger down and realized he wasn't going to let up on the questioning.

"He's a friend from the D.R."

"A friend?"

"Yes Dom, I have other male friends apart from you and the guys."

"Oh."

Letty shook her head at the thought of Dom being jealous, so she lied. If something were to ever happen between her and Dom she needed to hold off on _everything_ that had happened in the D.R.

"_You Letty?" Letty looked back from shore of the beach to a tall dark haired boy. He looked about her age but was a lot taller than the average teenager._

"_Monday to Friday, who are you?"_

"_Miguel, my dad is Marcus."_

_Letty had recognized the name from most of her father's stories, they were inseparable best friends._

"_They told to me come and find you, it's getting late." Letty nodded and looked out at the sun set before she took the hand that Miguel offered her._

"_You're a lot prettier than I expected." She whipped her around at his words and caught the spark in his eyes. He wasn't bad looking, a full head of coffee brown hair and a smile that came with a pair of dimples, but any guy that wasn't Dom didn't do much for her._

"_You don't hold much in do you?"_

"_I don't see the point in it, I'm not gonna lie, I've gotten into a lot of trouble with mi boca."_

"_I can imagine." She laughed with him as they fell into a slow stride with him towards her father's home._

"_What exactly do you do down here for fun? I mean I love hanging out with my dad and getting to know him again but it's been almost a month."_

"_Meet me on the beach tonight and I'll show you." His words came with a wink and a dimply smile."_

"_Oh good you two have met!" Her father called from their backyard. Letty nodded and 'okay' to Miguel then left to help his father with a salad._

"Letty!"

"Hmm?"

"You've been staring into space for the last five minutes."

"Sorry what'd you'd say?"

"I asked if you wanna go race? I know where my dad practices, it's locked tonight but I know a back way. I can show you how to use the nos."

"Let's do it!"

He smirked at her words and laughed when she realized what he was thinking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Toretto."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Letty, maybe it's your mind that's in the gutter."

"Damn right it is." He hopped off his hood and shook his head at words, _only Letty_.

* * *

"Is this even legal?"

"Absolutely not. Is that a problem?"

"Are you kidding me? Let's do this." She helped Dom pry the padlock open with a crowbar. The flimsy metal snapped and they pushed each side of the gate open.

"You drive like a crazy person, you know that right?"

"I don't drive crazy, I just don't hesitate."

"Well you better start, nos is dangerous. It's all about control."

"Control." He repeated and placed his hands over hers on the staring wheel. She cleared her throat when it got to the awkward point.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know Dom it's my first time."

"_Have you ever?"_

"_Once, right before I left L.A. I hated it though." Letty still took the beer bottle from Miguel hands. They were sitting on the beach where they had met earlier in the day. They both sneaked out, it was well past midnight._

"_Well this is a different brand, if you don't like it then beer is probably not for you. But you need to finish it to make your decision._

"_Okay." She closed her eyes and dipped her head back taking large gulps before finishing the entire bottle. When she opened her eyes she found Miguel's hazel brown eyes on hers._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, sorry. Wait for it…" A smile broke out on Letty's face as the initial euphoria set in._

"_Your first buzz, how's it feel?"_

"_Good, I can get used to it."_

"_Thought you might say that." He pulled out another two other beers from behind him and opened them both._

"_Cheers, to first times."_

"_To first times."_

"I'll be right beside you, try not to crash my baby. I don't know why I always let you drive my car." He sighed and looked over at her.

"Yeah, I don't know either!" her tone dry and disappointed but she tightened her grip around the staring wheel before she sped away. Just as she bent the last corner Dom gave her the okay to flip the switch. The car sped down the home stretch, if Letty wasn't concentrating on _control_ she would have been screaming like a manic at the rush. As the car slowed down and came to a halt Dom couldn't explain how turned on he was. Her hands were still fixed on the staring wheel but her cheeks were flushed and her rapid breathing caused the hypnotizing rise and fall of her chest.

"That was awesome!" She got out from the front set on shaky legs still breathing heavily.

"I've never gone that fast before."

"I knew you'd feel that way."

"Call Harry, I want nos now!"

"Why'd you think I ordered it yesterday."

"That's what I call a rush."

In the far distance they saw a small flashlight heading there way.

"I forgot about Sal."

"Who's Sal?"

"The security guard we gotta go now."

Letty did as she was told and sped away behind Dom's car. They met back outside the fort.

"Our first crime."

"First?" she asked walking over to where he stood

"Stick with me, and there'll be others."

He actually meant it as a joke.

"Listen Letty, we haven't really had anytime to talk since...before you left."

"You mean when you said you wanted to kiss me?"

_"Letty?"_

_"Hey." Miguel stood awkwardly in the doorway._

_"You know you won't turn to ash if you come into my room."_

_"Sorry, I just never been in here with you…alone."_

_"Are you afraid I'm gonna jump you?" He chuckled and tension evaporated, he sat on her bed while she at her desk._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Writing a letter to a friend back in L.A."_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"Yes, a twelve year old girl, he's a real babe."_

_"Smartass."_

_"I've always thought so."_

_"What's it like over there?"_

_"Same as here I guess, the heat is pretty brutal."_

_"I meant your life, did you leave a lot of friends behind."_

_"I did, but it's not like I won't ever see them again. And I have new friends."_

_"Is that what this is?" Miguel asked from over her shoulder, dangerously close to her neck._

_"A friendship? I guess it is."_

_"Oh so you occasionally make out with your friends back in L.A too then."_

_Letty snickered but kept her back to him as she placed the letter in the envelope._

_"Okay point taken, maybe this isn't just a friendship but…"_

_"But you don't like me?"_

_"No it's not that I do…it's possible to like two people at the same time right?"_

_"What exactly are your after school extracurricular activities."_

_"No, he's not from here."_

_"Oh, from L.A?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'm sorry, I don't want to get in between what you guys have."_

_Letty turned to his to meet his disappointed eyes._

_"There's nothing to get in between of, he's a silly fantasy, you're really a nice guy you know that."_

_"Yeah but the nice guys always finish last right."_

_"Not tonight." She cupped his chin and brought his lips to hers in a slow kiss._

* * *

**_A/N:What do you guys think of Miguel? Letty's and Dom's talk up next. Thanks for reading._**

**_XO_**


	9. Changes, changes

_**A/N: So there are a few events that lead up to molding Letty's character, the one we don't see enough of in the first movie. I felt like I've covered the little things like her attitude but there are few more things I'd like to do with her character that causes her to become the total badass in tFatF. **_

_**XO**_

* * *

_**First love, Fast love.**_

_**Chapter nine- Changes, changes.**_

"That would be it, about what I said."

"What about it?"

"I'm attracted to you Letty."

"Attracted to me?"

"Yes, it hasn't been easy being around you these past few weeks."

Letty couldn't believe she had set herself up like that again, he was attracted to her, nothing else. He still didn't have feelings for her, maybe he never will she thought.  
"I'm gonna get going?"

"That's it?"

"What do you want from me Dom?"

"Whoa Letty…you sound disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed Dom?"

"Letty, I wasn't going to tell you this but I know."

"Know what?"

"That you're in love with me."

"Excuse?"

"I found your diary the night before you left for the D.R."

Letty finally looked back at him with a blank stare.

"For the last time, it's a journal, and Dom, it's a journal from two years ago. Don't be such a cocky asshole."

She got into her car and drove the short distance. She parked at the side of the road, because her stepfather took up the driveway. When she got inside she couldn't help that tears that fell. They were warm and frustrated. She ran her hands through her hair and sat down at the kitchen table, she picked up the note her mother left for her _Gone to dinner with Cameron don't wait up._ Sighing loudly she wiped at her eyes and picked up the phone that was attached to the wall.

"Hola, lo siento, no podía hablar antes yo estaba trabajando" (Hey, sorry I couldn't talk earlier, I was working."

"Está bien, ¿qué ocurre?" (It's okay, what's wrong?)

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Yo puedo oírlo en su voz." ( I can hear it in your voice.)

"No creo que usted quiere saber." (I don't think you want to know.)

"It's about the other guy or your mom?"

"Es todo lo que me imagino, lamento que se desplaza a L.A" (It's everything I guess, I regret moving back to L.A.)

Her tears continued to fall until she could help the sob that escaped her throat.

"Por favor no llores." (Please don't cry.)

"They're never going to love me."

"Who?"

"My mom…Dom, I miss you guys."

"We miss you more trust me. Things will get better Letty, they always do."

"How'd you know?"

"Because, eventually, everyone falls in love with you. It's not humanly possible not to."

"You're such a wuss."

"There she is. Es mi nina. (That's my girl.)

"Thanks Miguel, I really needed to hear that."

"You don't have to thank me, any excuse to talk to you."

"What am I going to do? I can't be around him and pretend that I don't love him, I can't stay another day in the house and pretend I'm okay with being ignored."

"Letty, when you left you told me you weren't the same girl you were before."

"Yeah."

"So prove it to them."

"That's uh…"

"Really good advice, I know."

She laughed into the receiver as her tears subsided.

"So tell me."

"What's that?" Her mood already lifted.

"What does this guy have that I don't have?"

* * *

"Letty!" Mia called from her doorway.

"How you living girl?"

"Dom usually takes me to school." Mia said hauling her backpack over her shoulder.

"Does Dom tell you what to do?"

"No."

"Do you want to ride with me?"

"Yes."

"Then get in girl."

Mia grinned and did as she was told. When she was buckled in she finally had time to look over Letty. She couldn't place it but there was definitely something different about her. Letty bounced her head to the music that blared from her radio, her fingers light tapped her staring wheel.

"Letty, you feeling okay?"

"Never better Mi."

"You seem…uh nevermind."

Letty spared one look her way before returning her gaze back to the road. Once they parked Mia's phone went off. Letty smirked when she heard Mia's side of the conversation.

"Calm down Dom. Letty took me. You'll have to take that up with her. No, talk to her on your own time. Fine." Mia hand Letty the phone. Letty took the phone but ended the call without putting it to her ear.

"Harsh Let."

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead of Mia. Mia watched in awe at Letty, the usual boys looked Letty and whistled when she passed but Letty actually looked back and smiled at them. It stunned Mia to no extent; Letty had never paid the other boys any attention. Convinced that someone had kidnapped Letty and replaced her with a clone, Mia ran to catch up with Letty but found her pinned to the locker by a boy. She couldn't see the face but strangely enough she thought the person looked like Leon, but that wasn't impossible right?

* * *

"Damn Letty, what've you been drinking girl?" Leon asked glaring at a few teenage boys who passed and stared to long. She did make it difficult not to stare though, her low rise jean exposed her hips and a black tank top that barely covered her navel.

"Where's Jesse?"

"He said he's not coming back to school."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, give the kid a break, he's a genius, his subject is just cars."

"I guess, he gets to work full time now doesn't he."

"I don't know, Tony don't know yet."

"Hmm, well Let Jesse know if there's anything he needs…"

"I'll tell him, not coming today huh?"

"Nope, I'm off for the rest of the week and it's on Wednesday."

"Must be torture."

"I'll find something to keep me busy."

"Later girl." She waved him off and turned back to her locker, she couldn't even remember what subjects she had that day so she took them all out.

"Hey, Nolan." She looked at her blond locker mate who had been attempting to ask her out since she got back.

"Can take these for me." She placed the text books in her hand.

"Where too?" He asked toting all her books as she walked ahead of him.

"I think it's Biology but I could be wrong. You don't mind do you?"

"Are you kidding, lead the way."

* * *

"Hey Dom." Leon walked into the garage.

"Jesse in there?" Leon pointed to Anthony's office.

"Yup, been in there for over an hour."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I don't know he's my pop but it can go anywhere. He might have to think about it too he's going away too race this weekend."

"Your dad's cool man, I'm sure he'll be fine. You going with?"

"Yeah I haven't been in a while so I'm going." Dom looked back at the door then at the car Letty had started the previous day. "You see Letty today?"

"Yeah why?"

"She okay?" He wondered if their conversation had upset. It didn't go down the way he wanted, he didn't say things he wanted to say but he knew that Letty wouldn't hold it against him, she would always be there.

"More than okay, she seemed extra happy…like Letty on steroids."

"Letty…on steroids." He chuckled at the thought but turned back to car he was working on.

* * *

"Letty you here?" Dom called into her home. He wanted to invite her to his father's race but she never came around the garage. Even if she wasn't working she would hang around with him and the boys or longue with his father in his office.

"Letty!" he called again knocking on her door. He heard the thud of the floor after a few minutes and waited for her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red and her eyes were dancing.

"What were you doing?" Dom picked up on her over active features.

"Nothing you need to worry about, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you'd come to dad's race this weekend? You used to love it when you were younger."

"Yeah Dom…_I did love_ it." She stared blankly at him, he looked like he had taken a physical blow to the chest.

"Is this about…"

"No Dom it isn't, I have plans this weekend. Next time maybe."

"Next time?"

"It's what I said Dom, what is your problem?"

"My problem is this Letty!" He gestured between the two of them. "What's happening between us, you were the only thing in my life that I could come back too that would always be the same. Now you can't look me in the eye because I found your diary?"

She looked into his eyes for a split second. "I still am Dom, I'm just getting older. Next week for sure okay."

"I hold you to that."

"And Dom," He looked back at her. "It's not a diary, it's a journal."

He smiled and nodded his head as he left her home. He ignored her parents in the living room when he left.

* * *

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Dom exclaimed from the front seat of his father's car.

"It's a rush isn't it?"

"Everything about it."

"I wanted to talk to you about something Dom."

Dom flinched at the seriousness in his father's tone.

"Letty- what are you planning on doing about her?"

"You know she likes me?" Dom had never liked talking about his love-life with his father but it felt different when it was Letty.

"No, I know you're in love with each other."

"Love?" Dom furrowed his eyebrows as if the concept was a physics theory. "No pop, I don't love Letty."

"Are you sure about that? You'll figure it out soon enough, it'll click in your head that she's the one. I already know."

* * *

**A/N:You'll find out what Letty was doing in her room when Dom came in, in a later chapter, I hope you guys liked it and i'm sure you can tell what's coming next is his father's accident. Thanks for reading.**

**XO**


	10. There's only bad news

_**A/N: I'm back, thanks so much to my reviewers, it's really good motivation. **_

_**XO**_

* * *

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter ten- There's only bad news.**

Letty was on date, a date with another boy when she heard the news. She was eating a slice of pepperoni pizza sitting across from a boy she barely liked just to distract her from Dom. The same Dom who was going through probably the most difficult time of his life. If she wasn't over her feelings hurt by him then she would have been with him when it happened, she would have held his hand when it happened and told him everything was alright but instead she had to hold Mia while she cried in her room. She painfully listened to Dom losing control downstairs, him punching the wall, and breaking furniture. She couldn't imagine the agony on his face and every time she felt the need to go to him Mia gripped Letty's shirt tighter and cried louder so she left Vince and the boys to take care of Dom but it didn't matter, her heart broke for the two people she had grown up with.

Setting aside her own grief for the father figure she had lost, she held Mia until her tears subsided and she fell asleep from exhaustion. Letty knew the pain would be there in the morning, but as the girl slept peacefully in her arms she breathed a sigh of relief. She pried herself out of Mia's grip and replaced the empty space with one of the stuffed animals she insisted on keeping on her bed. She took off her light and went in pursuit of the others, the boys were asleep in the longue amongst the mess of broken lamps and picture frames. The phone had been pulled off the hook and thrown to the far end of the kitchen. She still hadn't seen Dom, his car was still outside so it only made sense to climb the stairs to his room.

It seemed like the longest stride of her but by the time she stood in front of his door she had no idea if she was prepared for what was behind it. She inched the door open to find him on the edge of his bed, hands cradling his head. There were no tears in sight, just a stoic expression that chilled Letty's insides.

"Hey," she whispered to get his attention. When he looked up and saw the concern dripping from her face he allowed her to come closer, he hadn't done that with anyone but Mia since the accident happened.

"What can I do?" She carefully sat to next to him.

"You can't do nothing!" his voice was even deeper than usual.

"Dom I'm sorry, I can't bear to see you like this." She tried to touch his arm but he flinched at her touch.

"He's gone Letty." Letty nodded solemnly and got up but his hands were around hers hindering her movement.

"Don't go."

Letty shook her head with a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere." He released her and watched her movements carefully, she locked his door and tore off her shirt as she approached him again.

"Let what are you-?" She placed her hands on either side of his face then straddled his legs sitting in his lap.

"Let me make you feel better." She said almost inaudibly, the hoarseness of her voice hovered in the air as she pressed her forehead to his. Noses touching and lips merely a few inches apart as he made a decision.

"Just for tonight." She said again and nuzzled his nose with hers before she twisted her head to meet his lips. The floor could have given away and neither of them would have noticed because they were so wrapped up by the kiss.

It was catastrophic what Letty was doing and she knew it but when she felt him respond with desperation she unsubscribed to logic. It was all he could do, he responded to her with an aggressiveness directed at nothing in particular. His hand clasped around her waist and brought them chest to chest as he deepened the kiss and gained entry into her mouth with his tongue. Her moans were quiet and sensual as she allowed him to lead her any which way. She broke away from his lips in an attempt to help him out of his wife beater but gasped when his lips attached to her neck, a spot she now knew was sensitive. His name at the tip of her tongue but she bit down to keep herself in check, it wasn't about her, it was about him sadly she knew that's how it would always be. She pushed him further up the bed and finally got him out of his wife beater. As his lips sought through hers again she ran her hands over his bare chest purposely scratching and clawing at his abs. She liked the way he responded and did it again until he hooked his hand under her thigh and flipped them so he was now on top. He reacquainted himself with her neck forcing Letty to shiver under him and softly call out his name. So many things ran through her head as she felt him tug on her shorts but she just knew that it was one of those rash decisions she wouldn't regret, not when it felt so good to have him with her. He seemed dedicated to her body when it should have been the other way around but when he ran his hand over the waist line of her pants the thoughts were lost on her as she too began unbuckling his pants. He froze for a moment once her pants was off.

She brought his head back down to hers. "Don't worry about it."

She captured his lips again this time making it languid and passionate as he shifted out of his own jeans. Their skins began to burn from the skin on skin contact Letty could barely wait to get him inside her, she hadn't had time to admire his length before he pushed his entire member into her. A breathy gasp escaped her mouth but she coaxed him to go ahead.

"Don't hold back." She almost gasped as he pushed further into her center. She felt like she was going to die of pleasure.

There was no room for gentleness, she just wanted to be the outlet for every emotion he was feeling as he pumped into her she could feel him imprint on her skin and she had never felt that loved before by anybody. She began to meet him halfway when she adjusted to his size and they now had a steady pace sending them both to new lengths of pleasure they hadn't had with their previous partners. When she neared her peak she could tell he was going to pull out but she wanted all of him inside her so she clamped her legs around his waist so he had no choice but to pour himself into her. She heard him groan when she clamped on tighter.

She came only seconds after he did and clung to him as he collapsed on her. His sweat dripped onto her neck as she caught her breath, she caressed his head and gently ran her fingers behind his neck. They fell asleep only minutes after only to be woken up again hours later by their desire. His hands gently massaged the inside of her thighs before she couldn't take it anymore and jumped on him, riding him to another round of intolerable pleasure.

* * *

When Letty woke up the next morning she was smothered by the smell of Dom and sex. She found it a pretty good combination. She immediately knew that he wasn't with her but when she turned in his bed covered only by his sheets, she saw a white piece of paper folded neatly on his pillow. _Took Mia for a drive, meet me later at the garage._ Her heart fluttered at the thought that maybe it was finally their time. In light of his recent loss, he had gained her even more than ever. After finding her discarded clothes she went downstairs to find the boys cleaning, something she never thought would happen. They obviously assumed she had crashed with Mia as they gave her a small smile.

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Just an hour, they'll be okay right?" Jesse asked.

Letty nodded and gave them all hugs. "They have to be."

"I'm gonna head home for a little."

"We'll stay here take calls, until they get back." Leon said.

Vince followed her outside and only spoke when they were at the gap of the house.

"Tell me you didn't go to him last night." Vince half whispered to her, his eyes pleading and serious.

Letty couldn't imagine how he knew but as she tilted her head down in shame she saw a hickey on her chest and she reeked of him.

"It's going to be fine V, don't worry."

"Letty, you are my little sister. Don't get me wrong, Dom's a great guy I'd do anything for him but when it comes to women, he isn't at that place yet. Just don't get hurt okay?"

"It'll be fine Vince, I promise. Do the others know?"

"They're clueless, your secret is safe with me."

She smiled at him and trudged home, her mother was home for a change sitting at the kitchen table with their phone in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Leticia." She was taken aback by the sincerity in her mother's eyes.

"Who were you talking too?"

"Everyone I guess, when they couldn't reach Dominic and Mia they called here, it's been ringing off the hook since yesterday."

"Dom threw it across the kitchen last night. It should stop soon, the boys are gonna start taking the calls."

"How are Dom and Mia?"

"I'm not sure yet, they left the house really early but I'm gonna go back over there in a few."

"Okay, I'm sure they need you."

Letty nodded once before going up to her room. That was new, since when was her mother sympathetic? During her shower she couldn't help but feel estranged scrubbing Dom off of her, as far as second times go, it was amazing. The only thing that would stop her from pouncing on him like a cat in heat next time she saw him was the fact that he was mourning. She still hadn't cried for Tony. She figured when it did happened she wouldn't be able to stop, she was still hurting for the Toretto siblings.

* * *

**A/N: More soon, promise. Sorry it's short.**

**XO**


	11. The heart he left

_**A/N: Thank you so much to the loyal reviewers I really appreciate you guys taking time and leaving me a few words. **_

_**XO**_

* * *

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter eleven- The heart he left.**

That night she left to meet Dom at the garage. She could barely keep the grip she had on her steering wheel. Eager to see him again after their encounter she sped to the garage in record time. It was well into the night and when she looked around for him he was nowhere in sight. On a hunch she walked to Tony's old office, she didn't think he could bear to be in there but a light was on so she knocked softly and entered the office. He was leaning against the desk, he had obviously heard her coming and waited for her. As she stepped in he leaned off the desk and engulfed her in a big bear hug, he squeezed her tightly and placed a kiss on her neck playing with a stubborn curl of her hair in the process. Letty smiled at the gesture and although it felt intimate, it wasn't what she was expecting, she suddenly felt like the insecure thirteen year old again.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course, how are you doing?" she bounced on feet nervously trying to avert her gaze from his perfect lips. Was he having just as hard of a time with their close proximity or was she the only one with a burning center.

He simply shrugged. "I could say I'm doing better and I'll be alright but it's bullshit. It hurts and it feels like it'll never stop. That's not why I called you down here. Last night was amazing Letty. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Letty blushed under his gaze, there was no hiding from him now that he had seen all of her and seemed to like what he saw.

"It was and you didn't." He looked at her incredulously not buying one word she said.

"Fine, but I told you already, it's not _that_ kind of pain."

"I needed you and you were there…just like always."

She could feel her throat closing up, she didn't like where the conversation was going. It was as if he were petting her head like sad puppy. Thanking her instead of telling her he wanted and needed her like she needed him.

"When I took Mia out this morning I realized that I had to set aside my own shit and be there for her. For all of you. I need to step up and take charge and I can't do that when I'm with you. You're like a drug to me Letty, I can't focus on anything but you!"

She could hear it tearing in two as loud as the words he spoke, then she heard it fall away. The first time she understood the concept of heartbreak. But as she watched his face intently she could tell it was more painful for him to say than it was for her to hear.

"Just let me be there for the team, for Mia let me be the man my father wanted me to be…I can't love you right now Letty."

"I understand." She said it truthfully, her eyes filled with pity but she loved him all the more in that moment. But it hurt, emotionally and physically. Her chest tightened up and as Dom pulled her in for a hug, she held on to him tighter than before, relishing the intimacy for what she assumed would be the last time in a while.

"Can I have one thing?" she asked praying her tears held up. She didn't want him to feel guilty for trying to honor his father.

"What is it?"

"Just…' she pulled him by the neck and crashed her lips to his. He responded almost immediately holstering her small body on his tightly as if she'd turn to dust if he let her go. Their bodies warmed at the kiss, Letty found herself losing control and bit down on his lip wanting to hear him moan at her hands as he did. She gripped his shirt tightly, so tight her knuckles turned ash white. Why couldn't they be together if it felt so right with them, his body conformed to his naturally and his response was immediate and involuntary. She released his lips and looked into his eyes daring him to change his mind. But he didn't, he let her go.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I don't want Mia planning the funeral so I may be busy for the next couple of days but I'll see you Letty."

"It'll be okay Dom." She kissed his cheek a lot longer than she should have then dropped her hands and walked away.

* * *

Composure, she tried to keep it together but she couldn't after a few minutes of driving she broke down completely. She cried for everything, for Tony, for Dom and Mia, for her failed loved with Dom. They hadn't even begun, she hadn't heard him say the words, _I love you._ Maybe he didn't, maybe he did and like he said she was just distracting him from the man he wanted to be, from the man he needed to be.

She drove like a senior citizen on her way home, the tears blurred her image the more she wiped the tears away the more fell. Parking extremely dangerous off the side walk she ran into her front door sobbing, ignoring her mother's questions and locked the door behind her. She felt like she was gonna throw up her heart. The pain became almost unbearable.

"Leticia, open up this door right now!"

She sauntered over to door, shoulders hunched and head hung. Her eyes red and puffy and chest heaving from her loud sobbing. When her mother saw her she just opened her arms and allowed Letty to fall in her embrace.

"It hurts so bad."

Lena just held her daughter as she collapsed on the floor sobbing like she hadn't had any breath left or worse, a will to live.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me too much, don't worry Dotty will happen…soon. I promise. Do you guys think Letty's mom has finally come around? Thanks for reading.**

**XO**


	12. He's gone

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter but it needed to be done one way or the other.**

**XO**

* * *

**First Love, Fast love.**

**Chapter twelve- He's gone.**

It'd been five days. Five days since Anthony Toretto died, five days since Dom told Letty he couldn't love her. Five days since her heart broke, five days since she hasn't been able to breathe and feel.

He was right, she hadn't seen him a lot with everything that had been going on. At the funeral she wanted to hold his hand but he chose to sit next to Mia, and Letty understood. Mia needed him more than she did. She and the boys worked extra hard at the garage and compensated for the absent Dom. No one questioned him when he showed up late, whatever he needed his team was there.

Five days for Letty to come to terms that she'll never have Dominic Toretto, five days for her to mask to become permanent. Five days for her to get used to seeing him and not wish that he'd be in love with her because she was a distraction. She would keep her distance she couldn't cause him any more pain than he already felt. That's what you did when you were in love apparently. She didn't care about her own feelings, all there was Dom.

The usual week drawled out with the boys. Dom told them he would come back to the garage the following week. He wanted to make sure that Mia was okay before he came back to work.

She was at home staring blankly at her ceiling when her mother knocked gently before opening the door. She was still emotionally vacant after her conversation with Dom.

"Are you awake?" She turned her head to her mother. Letty never liked to admit it but she resembled her mother, Lena just wore her dark hair cut bluntly at the shoulders.

"I haven't been able to sleep, where's Cameron?" Letty had to ask, her mother had been so supportive lately she didn't want to ruin it.

"Honestly?"

Letty nodded and sat up.

"I don't know, he won't answer his phone. I don't know what I'm doing, it's been going on for the last month." The older woman ran her hand over her face and stooped down on the floor near her daughter's bed.

"It's okay." Letty touched her mother's arm.

"Guess we both have terrible luck with men huh?" She laughed for the first time in a week and nodded her head in agreement.

"It's never the right time for me and Dom. I don't think it'll ever be the right time."

"Mija, if you love him that much then you should wait on him."

"I will…I am."

"Does he know that?" If Letty spent a quarter of her time talking to her mother everything would have made a lot of sense a lot sooner.

"I should go check on him, I'll see you for dinner?"

She smiled and nodded her head at Letty's question.

"I'm sure Cameron will come around."

Lena waved her daughter off and laughed as Letty tried to fixed her mass of curls in the mirror before leaving the house. Her daughter would sometimes show that she had girly girl tendencies every now and again.

When she got the Toretto's she felt at ease at the normalcy that seemed to settle around the house again. The boys were killing the play station. Mia was at the kitchen table doing her school work and Dom was… in the garage staring at the charger, it was in desperate need of a makeover. It was almost completely wrecked. Letty stood at the wooden doors watching him for a few moments before she sauntered over to him.

"Dom."

He turned to her as she held her stance in front of him.

"I'll wait for you."

"Letty don't…"

"I said. I' . . Do what you have to do; I'll be here when you're ready."

"Letty I can't make you wait for me."

"Dom you can do whatever you want with me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled when his eyes lit up.

"Okay Letty. I need to run to the garage for a few minutes, I'll take you to get something to eat when I get back. We can talk properly then…there's something I want to tell you."

"I'll be here just get back to me okay." He smiled before leaving her. Was this finally it, no confusing it but the real thing. Was he finally going to say those words that would save her from sleepless nights and that stinging pain in her chest?

* * *

"Where's Dom?" Letty screamed, it was the fifth time she asked more like screamed over the confusion. Mia had been hysterically crying her eyes out at massacre that was becoming her life.

"Where's Dom V, answer me!" She demanded from the Toretto's living room. Leon, Jesse and Vince had left to go find him when he didn't come back from his errand after an hour. Leon was trying to keep Jesse calm in the yard when Vince ducked his head coming into the house. He said something to Mia and waited for Letty to come back into the house.

"V I swear of you don't answer me."

"He's gone Letty, he's gone."

"Gone where?" Warm tears ran down her cheeks.

"He saw Kenny Linder, he almost beat him to death. They took him away Let."

"He's gone!"

* * *

**A/N: Time jump next but I will fill in what has been happening; there's a storyline with Cameron and the Ortiz family brewing. Thanks for reading.**

**XO**


	13. I said I love you Letty

**A/N: Sorry for the little wait the chapter was trapped on my blackberry...long story so just read and enjoy.**

**XO**

* * *

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter thirteen- I said I love you Letty.**

Dominic was coming home. He was coming after two years of what he thought was personal hell. Like he was the only person that jail was meant to punish. He couldn't handle another day in prison and just when he was about to plead insanity he had gotten parole for good behavior. Never thought he's receive anything for good behavior but he was coming home so it was worth it. He couldn't help but wonder what everyone was up too. He had seen Vince and Leon a couple of times. He told them he didn't want Jesse and Mia to see him, he thought they were too young for prison. And as for Letty, whenever he reached out to her she was busy, he didn't know why but the guys seemed to back up her story. She was busy, he wanted to know more, he need to know more.

As the sun scorched his newly shaved his head he still felt like he was being punished. Instead of being the responsible man his father would have wanted him to be, he left his little sister in the hands of his friends because he couldn't keep his anger in check.

He replayed that night with Letty in his head, sometimes it was the only thing that kept him sane, kept him from crying out her name. It was then that he knew for sure he loved her. When she was the only thing that stopped his heart from hurting so much. He thought about her smile. The way she ran her hands through her dark hair when she was frustrated or the way her lips puckered when she was deep in thought. He missed her, he wanted her to be his officially.

* * *

Mia couldn't be any more busy; she was cleaning and cooking all day long. She couldn't wait to see her big brother again; the minute she had learned about his early release she had whipped the house into shape. A lot had happened to her in the past two years, she spent a lot of time alone, the boys were a big help. But they were always busy working at the garage or racing trying to make enough money to keep the house.

Especially Letty, although she had lost her sister, she was grateful for Letty. She had worked herself to the ground working harder and longer than any of the boys. She barely saw Letty, though but Mia understood.

Vince lounged around Mia whole day, he loved seeing her all flustered.

"Mi, calm down. It's the same Dom."

"Are you sure V, two years in prison? I'm not so sure, he could have changed. I'm nervous my brother won't be the same person again."

"Hey…hey, relax. Dom is strong, you know that!" He hugged her closely and released her when Letty came in.

"There she is!" Vince smiled when Letty came in. Her eyes were smiling but she still looked tired. A slight darkness hung around her eyes; she constantly rubbed at a knot in her neck.

"You okay?"

"Just tried." Her voice even raspier than usual.

"You should go take a nap before I go pick up Dom."

Letty nodded at the idea of taking a nap but her phone went off. She sighed in exhaustion and answered reluctantly.

"This is she, no it's not. I can get to it, it's no problem."

"What's going on?"

"Uh geez that was Phillip, he wants his BMW a day earlier. I'll go finish it. The paper work is almost done."

"Letty seriously? You won't be here when Dom get's back?"

"I'll try and make it back in time. I'll see him tonight."

"I don't like the idea of you working by yourself Letty, you're exhausted." Vince told Letty as she rummaged in her pocket for her keys.

"I'll be fine V, just be there for Dom when he gets out. Tell him I'll see him later okay."

Vince nodded and gently pressed his forehead to hers. A weird display of affection they had developed over the two years.

"Okay, I'll have Dom pass by the garage if you don't make it in time. I'm sure he'll like to see you before the day ends." He gave her look that only they understood, Mia or the others still didn't know what went down between Dom and Letty before he got taken away. They did know that the childhood friends were in love with each other though, that much was obvious. The wreck Letty was after he got sent way was proof enough. After all that Letty had been through, no one had doubts about how much she loved him. She had made them promise that she would be the one to tell Dom what happened, the others were sworn to secrecy.

* * *

"You got old man, and where's your hair?" Vince joked as Dom gave him a hug.

"Shut up V, get me out of here man."

"Let's go, Mia has been buzzing around that house since this morning making sure everything is perfect."

"How is she?"

"She's good man; she's focused on her studies. We made sure that that was all she had to worry about."

"And the house?"

"The garage and some extra racing kept it a float."

"I can't thank you guys enough."

"Hey man, I'd love to take the credit but Letty is the one who needs to be thanked. Our girl has been really strong despite what … you know what we'll talk later about that. Right now, we need to be celebrating."

"Everyone at the house?"

"Yeah, cept' Letty. She just had a thing or two to do at the garage. You'll see her before the night ends don't worry about it." Vince kept his words about Letty short but Dom had other things on his mind to take not of it.

When they got to the house Mia bolted out the door and almost yanked Dom out of his car seat.

"Where is your hair?" She screamed but Dom could hear the affection in her scolding tone. She kissed the crown of his head as he hugged her.

"Damn Mia, why can't you stop growing?" She smiled and pulled him inside the house where the rest of team was waiting.

Jesse's head was behind the computer and he was going on about a new program he was working on.

"Aye...Dom." Jesse smiled up at him.

"Mad scientist!" Dom patted the younger boy's back.

"There he is, dude where's your hair." Leon said handing him a beer. "A lot more where that came from, bet they didn't have coronas in the slammer."

Dom laughed. "No they didn't." Mia still led him by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen where she had cooked almost all known Italian dishes.

"Wow Mi, I love you for this but you tryna give me a heart attack on my first day back."

"Eat, now. Everyone at the table." Mia ordered and they all obliged.

"Wait are we gonna eat without Letty?" Jesse asked.

"She called; I already set aside her food. Says she'll try and make it later."

Dom looked around at his family, and smiled at his matured friends, family. He really missed Letty and wondered how much she had changed …especially physically.

"Let's pray." Dom said and they all smiled at his familiar words.

After Mia's meal Dom felt like he could sleep for a week. As he walked into his room, he smelled her. All over was, citrus, lavender, strawberry and vanilla. He couldn't be more turned on when he laid his head on his pillow. Her scent was even stronger there. She had been sleeping in his bed; he smiled at the thought of them rolling around in this very bed the week before he went away.

They were finally going to get together; he had run from her and her love for too long. He was more than ready to settle down with Letty. It was their time, he was sure of it.

When he woke it was a little past nine, he had the best sleep I ages for the obvious reason. He ran down stairs in hope of seeing Letty.

"She's not back yet." Leon said with a smirk from the longue, he was the only one awake. Vince was a party, Jesse and Mia were sleeping.

"I can drive you there, she'll take you home." Dom nodded and followed Leon out.

"Vince tell you how much she's helped?"

"Yeah he did."

Dom realized how very grateful everyone seemed at Letty and wondered if he was missing something.

"Really bro, she ran herself to the ground either working here or racing. She's made a real name for herself down there. No guy doesn't want to get with her and no girl don't want to be her."

"And Letty has she been, you know?"

"Nah man, no one has ever gotten that close, though she's always talking to some Miguel guy on the phone. We get the same answer every time, just some friend from the D.R."

Leon gave Dom a knowing smile before driving off, had everyone figured out that he had feelings for her?

When Dom saw Letty he couldn't move for almost a minute. She was asleep on the old couch in the garage. Her face smudged with grease and a waxed cloth on the floor next to couch. She had obviously just finished with a car and probably sat down only to fall asleep.

He really didn't want to wake her up but looking down at her, he needed to kiss her lips and tell her he had come back home for good.

"Letty." She was still fast asleep so he woke her up the only way he could think of and pressed his lips to her forehead. She stirred and smiled as he trickled his thumb across her lips and unto her chin.

"Letty." He said huskier than before and it seemed to set off alarms inside her head. Her eyes flew open and adjusted to the light quickly so she could see him…really see him.

"You're back!" She sat and climbed him like the giant tree he had turned into. She squeezed his muscles tightly while she was in mid air pinned to his chest.

"I really missed you Dom." She hung on to him even when he set her on the floor.

"I missed you soooo much more." He said into her hair as her unique sent fled into his senses warming him with the familiarity that she was still same.

"Look at you, you and Mia are scaring the hell outa' me!" He took her at arm's length and looked at her much fuller form…in all the right places of course. She seemed to have a little more muscles and her hair had been a little shorter than it was when she was sixteen.

"You and I need to stop taking two year breaks from each other." He ran his hand through her hair still looking at her. "It doesn't do any of us any good…except maybe-"

He stopped abruptly and watched her pouted his lips for a few moments.

"Except maybe make me want you even more." Her cheeks flushed at his words and he knew the feeling was mutual. He could almost hear her body screaming out for his to touch hers.

"Maybe I can do something about that," she said as she caressed the spot behind his neck. It was a weakness Dom hadn't discovered until Letty began to do it. "Two years is a long time." She met him half way and kissed his lips softly and slowly as if teasing him on what was to come. Dom could hardly wait to get his hands on Letty again, he wrapped his hands around her small body and she basically conformed to his shape perfectly, like she was a carved out puzzle piece specifically made to fit his body.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Letty we shouldn't right now."

"Why?" She frowned and scrunched up her nose.

"Because, I don't want to have you on the dirty couch in garage as the first time for us…well first time in two years. I'm not gonna lie, before we left when you came into my room. It was amazing, best sex I've ever had. I've never felt so connected to anyone. But that wasn't for you, you know?" He pulled her unto his lap when he sat down on the couch. She nestled into his lap and purposely grinded on his hardened member and cocked her eyebrows with a mischievous smile when he grunted.

"I was saying that, you were taking care of me, I need to take of you. And I'm not saying it won't ever happen here, in fact I'm pretty sure it will but I want you to feel how you made me feel that night." He said it directly into her ear, as she wrapped an arm around his neck coaxing him to continue with his words.

"I'm gonna get you a little drunk first…not wasted but just enough that you feel a little buzz and your muscles are relaxed." He nuzzled her cheek and pulled the hair off her neck so he could kiss her neck.

"Mmm Dom…don't do that or-"

"Or what?" he cut her off and continued to do so along the lengths of her neck gently biting where he found fit. Letty's moans were beginning to fill the room and by the way she began squirming in his lap he could tell she was getting wet.

"Do you want to know what else I'm gonna to do you?" He nibbled on her earlobe making her go limb in his hands and almost doubled over in pleasure at the slightest touch.

"I want you so bad Let, but I want you the right way."

"We should talk."

"Mm can we talk later?" He gave her no choice and parted her lips with his tongue initiating a very hot tongue kiss.

"Have you been with anyone since that night?" He watched intently as she chewed her inner lip. He didn't like that she had to think about an answer.

"I've been with someone, but we didn't get that far. I couldn't go through with it."

"Who was it?" He asked sternly, she shook her head in response.

"No one you need to worry about, it was a mistake okay and nothing happened beyond kissing."

Dom grunted but nodded slowly. "Then let me make this clear." He cupped her chin with his palm and kissed her lips. He bit down on her bottom lip just as he pulled away from her.

"Your lips, belong to me now." He captured them again and felt her smile just before she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue in.

"This is mine too." He said as he ran his hands down her arm and squeezed one of breast in his large hand. He heard her gasp and she shifted in his lap again making it harder for him to keep his word.

"And this." His hands travelled further south and gripped her center. The erotic noise she made was muffled when Dom kissed her lips again. He kept his hand in between her legs as he rubbed her over the fabric of her cargo pants. He couldn't feel it but he knew she was already wet by the way she tried to clamp her legs together she was definitely turned on and he loved it. She was flushed and her dark eyes were alert.

"Dooom." She almost hummed his name when he dug his hands into her pants bypassing her panties. She began to moan uncontrollably as he ran his fingers over her sensitive spot.

"Letty?" He asked as her neck fell between his shoulder and neck. Her panting becoming harsher and just when she had the will to pull away he pushed in two of his digits inside her making her cry out in both pain and pleasure.  
Dom now had confirmation that she hadn't been with anybody since their encounter, he barely had room to move his fingers inside her. Every time he tried he felt her grip his shirt tighter or bite down on his neck when it came too much to bear.

"Damn it Letty, you're too tight. Relax for me." He pleaded hoping that she'd make it easier on herself.

"Go ahead." She sighed as her walls clenched tighter around his fingers. He obeyed her orders and stiffly moved his fingers in and out of her. Letty's breathy moans filled the garage and fueled Dom's actions as he varied his speed and force in her.

"Mmm." she bit down on her lips and grabbed his neck as she felt herself being pushed over the edge. She wasn't sure if it felt that good because she hadn't had an orgasm in two years or if it was because of Dom and what she felt for him. She was on a high from the pleasure he had given her with only two fingers and his lips.

"Are we going to do this?" She panted in his ear when he retracted his hand from her pants.

"We're really going to do this. There's something that you need to know. I'm sorry that you've had to go so long without hearing me say it. .You."

Letty froze when she heard his words. Her eyes locked on his as he waited for her reaction. He wondered if she heard him.

"I said I love you Letty!"

* * *

**A/N: SO Dotty is officially on but the real drama really starts now there's a lot that happened in the two years i think hinted at that through out this chapter 'what Letty's been through' a lot of that has to do with Cameron Letty's step father and the other is related to that but I don't want to spoil it. Thanks for reading, up next: Dom's return to the streets and the reveal of who she almost slept with while Dom was in prison. Any ideas?**

**XO**


	14. Honeymoons and Secrets

**A/N: Dom and Letty's honeymoon phase was really fun to write. I wanted to keep Letty's secret a little longer but the way I wrote this chapter with all the hints I figured you readers would figure it out anyway so I'm gonna reveal it in this chapter as well but i'll save the actual event for flashbacks in a later chapter. One more thing I didn't factor in Mia's age when Dom got out of prison so I bumped her up two years with Letty. Sorry for the inconvenience. I found that she was too young to really be going through all that emotional stuff with Letty.**

* * *

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter fourteen- Honeymoons and Secrets.**

"You want to tell me what I missed now?" He asked Letty as she came back into his room having recently just showered. He was laid back in his bed removing the covers so she could slide in beside him.

"I thought the boys would have told you. The only thing you need to worry about right now is readjusting to being home again."

"Letty! I'm serious, how did Mia stay in the house she was only sixteen when I left."

"My mom legally adopted her, but she would only come over for the inspection we made it look like she shared a room with me. Everything worked out fine."

"You stayed in my room."

"Most nights, your room was just comforting."

"Well now you have the real thing." He pulled her to his side and smiled in content when she nestled into him.

"You're taking the day off tomorrow."

Letty didn't bother mustering up energy to protest she was exhausted and the only person her stubbornness didn't match up to was Dom. She tangled her legs with his reassuring herself that he would be with her in the morning.

"Go to sleep babe, I'll wake you before I leave in the morning." She nodded against his chest and drifted off into a much needed rest. Dom released the tight grip he had on her as she dosed off and lightly snored. Finally he thought pure bliss.

* * *

When Letty woke she wasn't alone in bed and kissed Dom's bare shoulder on instinct. His eyes opened abruptly and it appeared he was already awake.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked hoarsely then turned on her side so she was looking up at him. His bare hand rubbed her cheek and she closed her eyes at the warmth.

"You needed to sleep and I didn't want to move either. Best sleep I've had in years."

"Because of an actual mattress?"

"Because of you." He pulled her to him until she was on top of him. Legs clamped tightly around his hips and his arms around her waist.

"Good morning Dom." She leaned down and kissed his lips purposely pressing harder onto them. He reciprocated immediately loving the fact that he could kiss her just cause.

"Morning Letty." He replied then took her lips again running his hands down her body and squeezing her ass. She whimpered and giggled into his mouth. Both were too occupied in their morning make-out session to hear Mia's voice. She barged into the room and immediately blocked her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out before turning around.

Letty and Dom both erupted in laughter and Mia had no idea who the happy people on the bed behind her were. Letty slid off of Dom and allowed him to sit up. She slid off the side of the bed and walked to the foot of the bed behind Mia.

"It's clear Mia." Letty said.

Mia spun around eyeing Letty carefully before taking a step back.

"Thanks for scaring me for life." She joked.

"What's up Mi?" Dom asked breaking her penetrating gaze on Letty.

"Breakfast is ready." She said then averted her gaze back to Letty. They shared a look that Dom didn't understand. Mia looked scared to death and a brief look of pain flashed over Letty's face.

"I'm still recovering from yesterday Mia. I'll take something to go though I wanna see what I'm working with at the garage. I'm gonna take a shower." He said the last part but only to Letty. Mia was completely freaked out.

"Join me?" He asked Letty as he wrapped his hands around her waist and basically purred in her ear. Letty smiled and shifted in his arms so his lips were inches from her neck.

"Just ignore me by the way." Mia piped in and broke Dom and Letty's moment. They couldn't help it though apart from their honeymoon phase they were catching up for lost time.

"Rain check, I'll see you downstairs."

He nodded with a frown and kissed behind her ear. Once he left for the down the hall Mia turned to Letty and hugged her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me? You and Dom?"

Letty looked down at the floor when the pain she held inside began creeping up her throat.

"Letty I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, so he's the-" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Yeah."

Mia pulled Letty in a tight hug again. "I'm sorry; you didn't exactly talk about it back then so we never knew."

"It's okay Mi, I'm doing a lot better now that he's back."

"Are you going tell him?"

"He deserves to know but we've only now gotten together how could I start the relationship with something like that. I can't I won't. I'll tell him…eventually but I just got him back and hell with have to freeze before I lose him again."

Mia believed Letty and followed her downstairs.

"I can't believe you're boning my brother. UGH!"

"Technically I'm not." Letty told her taking a seat on the counter instead of the table. She didn't want to be at the table when the boys came in and played grabs with the food.

"So last night you two didn't?"

Letty shook her head. "He gave me some crap about the right way."

"You're upset because he's being a gentleman? He hasn't done that for any girl before."

"I know and I was pretty tired last night, but he hasn't been with anyone in two years, I don't want him to go get it from anybody else."

Mia looked at Letty from the stove.

"He won't, and I'm done talking about my brother's sex life."

Letty laughed and waited for the boys to come up for breakfast.

Vince and Leon were the first to emerge. Jesse followed a couple minutes later. They went through the entire meal without Dom. They all summed it up to him enjoying a shower by himself for a change.

When they were ready to leave Letty was still seated on the counter.

"Letty you coming?" Leon called.

"Not today Leon." She said softly.

"You really should rest." She smiled at him and waved him off.

Dom finally came downstairs. Letty's heart fluttered when he came straight over to her bypassing the guys and their questions.

He played with her hair before kissing her gently on the lips. The room filled with whistles and cat calls.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Jesse said and was the first to leave the house. Leon didn't seem as shocked and patted Dom's shoulder before following Jesse out.

"I'll see you later?"

"Mhm." She almost moaned as he rubbed her thighs.

"You racing tonight?"

"No, tonight is all you. People should know the king is back."

"I really wanted to see you race tonight." He kissed her again and heard Mia scoff and leave the room.

"We have plenty of time for that Dom, just save some energy for me tonight okay."

"Tonight then." He released his grasp on her and she followed them outside.

Dom went to tell Mia goodbye when Vince waved her over.

"So you two are together officially?"

Letty nodded.

"About damn time, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks V."

"Do we tell him?"

Letty shrugged. "I don't think he should know, we were both drunk and upset and we stopped before anything got out of hand right?"

"Right, still I don't like keeping things from him. We don't have secrets Dom and I."

"V I'm sorry I put you in that position, I'll take the heat for it, I started it anyway."

"Letty you know all Dom is going to hear is that we almost slept with each other, nothing more is really going to matter. And I think you're excused for acting the way you did, shit was pretty messed up."

"I know." Letty looked back as Dom was walking down the steps.

"Don't worry about it okay." She told him and he nodded.

"And you get some rest."

She agreed and retreated back to the house dodging Dom and his hands.

* * *

Letty lounged around the house for the first half of the day then crossed the street to her mother's around lunch.

"You're actually home, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Funny Ma, Dom insisted that I take the day off."

"Ah Dominic is back, I'm glad he did it. You were working too hard."

"Well I'm resting today okay." Letty said and took in her mother's worried glance as she took a seat opposite Letty.

"What?"

"Don't get upset."

Letty arched her eyebrow as she looked at her mother's grave expression.

"Promise you won't get upset."

"Just say it and stop freaking me out."

"Cameron called today."

Letty stood and pushed the chair she was sitting on behind her in rage as _his_ name rang in her head.

"What?"

"He's in the program and wants to apologize to you." Lena kept her voice calm.

"No, do you know what I'll do if I ever see him again huh?" She shouted at her mother. She was done feeling sorry and depressed for her for herself, all that was left was anger.

"I'm not saying that you should hear him it out…what he did to you was-"

"What he did to me? You know you can just say it; I'm tired of people walking on eggshells around me. I'm not going to shatter into a million pieces, just say it, he killed my baby!"

"I'm so sorry baby." Letty flinched at the arm her mother wrapped around her shoulders. She shrugged out of her grasp and left the house without another word.

* * *

When Letty got back she felt guilty that she wasn't home when Dom got back, she wanted to spend every possible second with him. She parked her car in front the house and ran up the stairs to find Dom getting out the shower. He grinned when he caught her staring.

"Where were you?" She followed him into his room.

"Uh just went for a drive, had a little blow up with my mom and just needed some air."

"You okay?" he held the sides of her faces and inspected it. He knew for a fact that she had been crying.

"I'm okay now I promise. You fair ok in the garage?"

"I only worked on my car, made sure she's in running shape for tonight."

"Is she?"

"Gonna smoke everyone."

Letty nodded and disappeared into Mia's room for the rest of the night.

"So is he going to make it public? The two of you?" Mia asked while Letty strapped up her boots. She shrugged in response.

"I don't expect him to."

"But do you want him to? That's a lot of time not threatening skanks."

"Oh please just because they know he's taken ain't gonna stop them from putting their clammy hands on him."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Dom's a big boy Mia; he can do whatever he wants."

Mia frowned at Letty's bullshit answer. "Don't complain to me when you wanna leave skid marks on their faces then."

"Mia don't cha' think that's a bit dramatic."

* * *

Dom and the guys had already made the regular rounds when Letty and Mia showed up. Dom watched on as she walked passed some guys; he was shocked when they looked away from her. The only way that was possible with her wearing that skirt is she had threatened them in Spanish, she always sounded more violent when she spoke in Spanish he thought.

"You get your chance yet?"

"Nah, Edwin's rounded up one more guy before we go."

"How much longer." She said irritably.

"Letty you just got here. What's the rush?"

"I happen to have plans tonight."

"Really?"

"Mhm, I'm gonna lock you up in your room and I'm gonna have my way with you."

"Anything I can do to help."

"We can here you guys you know!" Jesse said from beside them. Letty rolled her eyes and Dom laughed at him. He didn't really prepare the guys for something like that. He had never talked to them about Letty in that way so it came as a surprise to Jesse and Leon. He figured Vince always knew.

He took Letty hands and drew them aside so they could finish their conversation.

"You're wearing that skirt so I may not have the patience to wait till then."

"Then let's go now!"

"Are you serious I haven't raced yet."

Letty tossed Mia her keys and turned back to him.

"Take me home now."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter picks up immediately after this one and there's a little time jump after that. Just some explaining, don't hate Vince and Letty when you read the flash back you'll see why they did what they did and that they really regret it. And you'll also see how Cameron caused Letty to have a miscarriage, as to when Dom will find out I'm not sure I figure the longer she waits the more juicer the angst so we'll see. Thanks for reading.**

**XO**


	15. Sex & Candy

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was pretty much Dotty getting it on but there's a surprise at the end and I got way too lazy to so sorry for the delay. And yes I did get the idea for the name from the song by Marcy Playground I listen to indie when I'm in a mood lol. Happy reading. Oh and please read and review not a lot of you are still interested so to those who are reviewing thank you so much.**

**XO**

* * *

**First love, Fast love. **

**Chapter fifteen- Sex & Candy.**

Letty hadn't expected Dom to have so much self-control on the ride home. She was on the edge of yanking her hair out in clumps if she didn't have him inside her but Dom get a focused hand on the wheel while his other hand gently stroked her arms. When he parked he gripped her hands tightly and led her inside. Then it all made sense to her. As soon as the door was closed he pressed her to the door with his body and ran his fingers over her neck gently brushing her sensitive areas.

"I love you so much Letty." He whispered into her ear and it made her shiver under his body.

"Prove it then." She whispered back. His hands clasped her thighs and hiked up her skirt; she responded quickly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grunted as her center grazed over his erection. "How the hell are we going to make it to the room?" He said pressing into her, her low moan made him even more excited and he pressed harder and gained a louder moan.

"Shh." She found his lips again because she really didn't want to hear him talking. All she wanted was to feel his body against hers. It felt so different from the first time he had held her like that. They had both matured and she felt a lot more confident with her body and sexuality than she had when she was sixteen years looking to make him feel better after a tragedy.

Dom's hands were hastily trying to get Letty's underwear off while her hands were slowly unbuckling his pants. She would purposely rub her hands over his bulge then pulled away. It was barely down her thighs when he thrust himself into her. He now supported her weight; her knees gave away the moment he was inside her. She gasped into his ear and bit down on his shoulder as the pleasure rippled through with Dom's rhythm making her cry out every few seconds. They wore each other out banging against the door to the point where they though it would give away behind them, it doesn't worry them enough to make them stop.

"Way to make it special." Letty teases in his ear as she tightened around him from her impending orgasm. Dom only responds with his body and thrust harder into her as their pleasure crashed over them almost simultaneously. Neither can move out of sheer exhaustion, but Letty reckons they can be there when the team comes home. She unclamps herself from Dom and doesn't move to pick up her clothing but headed to the kitchen for a glass water. Sex with Dom had made her feel like she had just run a marathon.

Letty spun around and swore time sped up because Dom was a foot away from her. She shivered at his nearness and bit her lip in anticipation of what was going too happened again. It was as if she could feel his presence, he stole away all the air in the room leaving her very hot and bothered. An insatiable need for him had stirred in her and it was obvious they both wanted more. He stepped forward, his palm on her cheek and the other on the counter next to her hip and stepped even closer to her than he was. Time slowed down when she felt Dom's lips brush against hers, it was so soft and so barely there with the hesitancy of a first kiss but Letty couldn't doubt that he loved her in that moment. He was still cupping her cheek while he pressed himself into her. His lips left hers for a brief second but his eyes were locked on hers and she'd never felt so close to him in her life. He looked at her, gauging her reaction as if wanting to know how much pleasure he stirred in her. Her gaze dipped down to his lips and then he was crushing them to hers. He was all power and force against her, and it made it hard for her to think properly. The passion felt like it was consuming them like a raging fire. She moaned into his mouth, she knew he heard it because he was grasping her hip instead of the counter, and leaned into her while he roamed her mouth, tasted her on his tongue. Her hand gripped the counter behind her because she forgot how to stand on her own.

"How long you think they'll be?" He asked he reluctantly pulled away from her lips.

"About an hour." She says while catching her breath.

"Works for me." He hiked her up on the counter and reclaimed her lips.

* * *

"I was thinking babe." Dom was rubbing the small of Letty's back, right where the sheet had left her exposed.

"Hmm?" His hands on her body was slowly lulling her back to sleep, her head was right above his heart.

"You weren't a virgin the first time we were together."

"Uhuh."

"Who was he?" Dom couldn't help himself, he needed to know.

"Dom."

"Please, we're together I think I have a right to know."

Letty rolled over in bed and looked up at Dom. Half her body was slung over his as she watched his face intently.

"Fine, his name was Miguel it was in the D.R. I was fifteen."

"The same Miguel you said was just your friend."

"I didn't lie to you Dom, we're just friends. We both knew that if I moved back to L.A we couldn't be together."

"Did you love him?"  
Letty relaxed on his chest again and shook her head. Her hands found his under the sheet.

"You're the only man I've ever loved Dom. I liked Miguel a lot, but-"

"But?"

"But he wasn't you."

"Okay, how was it?"

"Are you serious?"

"I am serious, after last night nothing really is too private for us to talk about."

"It was awkward, for both of us. It was his first time too. If I wasn't wining about the pain and he wasn't freaking out about hurting me then we were laughing through most of it. We kinda had an understanding that it needed to happen for us sometime so why not. As far as first times went it was fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah I guess it was. Apart from Miguel you are the only one I've ever been with."

"Me and the little fucker whose name you won't give me."  
She pulled away from him and sat up. "We've been over this, please just let it go. I'm telling you I regret it and it didn't get that far it was just a kiss." Letty frowned and covered her face with her hands. Dom was behind her in seconds. His lips kissed her neck gently.

"I'm sorry; I don't need to know who it is."

"We weren't together when it happened Dom." She whispered.

"I know, I'm done okay." He wrapped her up in his arms and brought her back down to his chest.  
Letty felt guilt ridden when she relaxed into Dom. She knew she need to him what had happened and soon.

"I got you something." He said when she fell quiet.

"What?" She asked siting up with intrigue.

He turned on his side and riffled through a drawer for a few seconds.

"Here." He dropped at packet of strawberry gum in her hands. Her grin was wide when she opened the packet.

"Thanks Dom." She pecked his lips before popping to in her mouth. It tasted like innocence to her; it made her remember the times before the shit storm hit.

"Want one?" She asked even though she was already shoving it in his mouth. He held her fingers captive before he yanked them out of his mouth and turned his frown with a kiss.

"I'm gonna head home today before the garage."

"Why? I want you here with me." He said gripping her waist.

"I need to talk to my mom. You'll see me at the garage. Do you know where any of my clothes are?"

She looked around his messy floor but couldn't find any articles of her clothing. He smirked. "I think they're down the stairs."

"Shit! Do you think they found it?"

"I'm pretty sure they did." Dom was amused while Letty was officially freaking out. She wore one of his t-shirts and went downstairs in pursuit of her clothes she winced with every step she took at the soreness she felt whenever she moved.

When she got downstairs Mia was cleaning the kitchen and her clothes were neatly folded on the couch.

"Couldn't make it to the bed huh." Mia smiled at Letty as she took up her clothes.

"We got there eventually."

"Your mom came by earlier, I told her you were crashed on my floor."

"You didn't have to cover for me; she obviously knows I've had sex before."

"True but I think seeing her only girl child naked in my brother's bed might have been pushing it."

"What'd she want anyway?"

"Uh-" Mia took a seat at the table and relaxed into it. "She said the doctor called, you need to go get checked out again. They might be able to tell now, you know if you'd-"

"What's wrong with her, why does she need to get checked out?" Dom's voice came from the stairs. Letty immediately stiffened as he stepped closer with his no bullshit look.

Letty looked at Mia and she left the room immediately. The tension saturated the room as Letty's worse nightmare began to play out.

"What's going on Letty?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm honestly not sure if I'm gonna make her tell him right away but I will give you the details in a flashback in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	16. The right time

**A/N: Okay so I'm not familiar with teen pregnancy and I have very few friends so within my close knit group of friends none of them have gone through it either so I was a little out of my comfort zone with this chapter but I'm only 17 so I thought about what I would feel if I was in that position so I hope it makes sense. I tried to keep the flashback short i hate righting in ominous tones. Thanks to my loyal reviewers you guys rock and sorry for the lack of replies this time around but you all know I really appreciate your reviews. **

**XO**

* * *

**First Love, Fast love.**

**Chapter sixteen- The right time.**

Letty could feel herself clamping up as the memory surfaced.

_Letty was curled into a fetal position on her bed, she didn't know if it was morning, noon or night. It all blurred after her third day in solitude. She knew for sure her life was over in so many ways, she couldn't see any way out of the situation she was in. She had just found out she was pregnant, she peed on five sticks and she got the same damn answer. Positive. She was only sixteen years old and had no idea how it happened…well she knew __**how**__ it happened but she didn't consider it when she had been with Dom. He was gone, she was sixteen. Her mother had no idea, she had been in and out of court and the police station in the last couple of months, apparently Cameron was a notorious drug dealer and not the kind that hung out in alley ways, the one who wore designer suits and called shots. He had been arrested and Letty's naïve mother was trying to get him out. As much as she wanted to be there for her mother and her mother wanted to be there for her both had way too much going on in their lives._

"_Letty I need you." The voice startled her but she didn't have the energy to turn around. It was Vince and Mia wasn't far behind him. _

"_The garage is sinking and I need all the extra help I can get, please Let."_

_She sighed and finally spun her around. Her tear stained face startled the others. They had all been taking it hard, Letty suddenly felt guilty that she had been moaning around for the past few months. Then again Mia or Vince didn't have half of Dom growing inside their stomachs. _

"_I'm so sorry V, I've been selfish. I'll come by in ten minutes. Whatever you need." She finally sat up in her sweat shirt. She wasn't really showing but she had gotten a little thicker. Vince eyed before nodding and leaving. Mia stayed in the doorway watching Letty. _

"_I'm sorry I haven't been around Mia, how are you holding?"_

"_Better than you, what's going on with you Letty? You're different. We're all different but you're really different."_

_Letty closed her eyes for a second thinking back to when she might have tipped Mia off. She had barely been over at the Toretto's. When she was there she would make sure she was home alone and curl up in Dom's bed wishing he was beside her gripping her belly. She had severe morning sickness but it always hit her in the confinement of her home. Even though she was in no way ready to be a mother, the days when she would feel like staying up in her room and hide she always made sure to eat and stay hydrated, she didn't want anything to happen to Dom's baby. _

"_I'm fine Mia, I just miss him…them."_

"_Letty we all miss them, what's going on with you?" Her arms were folded and Letty was mentally cursing the bloodline of Torettos and their stubbornness. _

"_Mia, I'm begging you to drop it for now. I'll tell you when the time is right." That meant when someone noticed her belly._

_Mia wasn't satisfied but Letty's chocolate eyes were desperate so she nodded and left Letty to change. _

_._

_._

_._

_When she got back from the garage she felt slightly better with the change of scenery but she still had a tiny human growing inside her belly and it's father was in jail and her mother was too busy dealing with her drug dealer stepfather to notice and she was still sixteen years old. She knew she had to tell her mother, she needed to be checked out, she needed to keep him or her safe. Her mother was in her bedroom rifling through a brief case when Letty knocked and stood timidly at the door with her grease stained hands. _

"_You're home."_

_Her mother looked up and smiled then patted the bed. Letty came and sat on the edge. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to be there for you sweetie with Dom gone and everything but I'm going to post bail tomorrow so you'll have me around more often. Have you spoken to Dominic?"_

_Letty shook her head. "The others have but, I can't. I'm in trouble ma." Her voice cracked and the tears began to gush from her eyes. Her mother's arm was around her in seconds. _

"_Whatever it is Letty, we'll get through it."_

"_Not this time." Letty sobbed into her shoulder and waited for the sobbing to subside before she spoke. "I'm pregnant." She whispered and she felt Lena tense up as the words left her lips. Letty froze and waited for the impending tirade but her mother just hugged her tighter so she continued. "It's Dom's, he has no idea. How am I supposed to tell him something like that over the phone while he's in prison?"_

"_Shh." Lena patted Letty's head until the tears stopped. She dragged her daughter with her further up the bed, "It's going to be okay Letty."_

"_When did you-"_

"_The night we found out about Tony."_

"_And you guys didn't use protection."_

"_We weren't together, I just wanted to make him feel, I wanted to feel and it happened. I started it. I got myself into this mess."_

"_Leticia this isn't a mess."_

"_Dom's not here, what did I do to him?"_

"_Letty calm down, I'm here, we'll get through this together. I was only eighteen when I got pregnant with you. I was so terrified of being a bad mother that I almost-" Lena squeezed her daughter's shoulder tighter but didn't finish her thought. "The point is that my mother wasn't there to tell me that it'd be okay. I'm not making that mistake with you. Two things, we need to get you to a doctor and…you need to tell Dominic. He may not be able to do anything about it for a while but he deserves to know."_

"_You're serious?"_

"_Well I'm not ecstatic that my sixteen year old is having a baby, but what good would getting mad do. And another thing, we're getting you some birth control pills."_

_Letty laughed at her words. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed, it was short but it was still a real laugh. Her tears soon followed though at the end of the day she still had a tiny person growing in her stomach. _

"_I'm scared…about everything. I can't even breathe at the thought of telling Dom and what about school?"_

"_Leticia calm down, one day at a time. We'll go the doctor's tomorrow and go from there."_

"_So real life starts tomorrow?" Letty whispered slipping down into her mother's bed. She realized she was exhausted from the conversation and all the crying she had been doing lately. _

_That night Letty woke up to find her mother asleep next to her. Letty slipped out of the bed and stripped down to take a shower. As she let the warm water fall on her something changed, something had clicked within in her. She stared down at her almost non-existent bump but smiled, really smiled and placed her hands on her stomach._

_._

_._

"_Do you think he's innocent?" Letty asked her mother over a bowl of chocolate cereal. Her feet were tucked under her body on the chair she sat on while Lena busily cleaned the kitchen. _

"_I don't know, I didn't think he was an exemplary character when I met him it's one of the things that attracted me to him."_

"_Aren't you too old to be falling for bad boys?"_

"_You know Letty; I never apologized for allowing him to send you away. I am sorry for it. It'd been a while since anyone pursued me-I don't mean tell me I'm pretty-but really pursued me and I just got carried away. You'd been acting out so much lately that I thought maybe some time away would help or something. I know it doesn't excuse what I did but I just needed to tell you." _

_Letty shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm glad I got to meet my father I'm glad you sent me to the D.R. I got a chance to meet some of the best people, my grandparents and Miguel. I think you made up for it last night." _

_Letty shocked herself when the words left her mouth. She and her mother were far from okay but for the time being, Letty could live with her. _

"_What about the money?"_

"_He paid off the mortgage and took care of the bills but I didn't think it was drug money. He said he was a consultant and I really didn't care to look into it. He can't stay here when he gets out. I'm not having an alleged drug dealer around my unborn grandchild."_

_Letty smiled and didn't protest, she didn't like the idea either. _

"_Do you love him?"_

"_I thought I did but I was way to impulsive marrying him. What is it with us and rash decisions?" Lena asked rhetorically. _

_Letty found herself smiling at the idea that she had something in common with her mother. _

_When Letty had finished eating and was washing up with her mother Mia knocked on the door out of habit._

"_Why do you still knock?"_

"_Why do you still ask me why I knock?" Mia asked relieved that Letty was out of bed before midday. _

"_Listen I have something to do today but can you guys meet here tonight, there's something I have to tell you guys." Letty and her mother exchanged glances before looking back at Mia. _

"_Yeah sure, can we talk?"_

_Lena smiled at Mia and left the two girls alone. _

"_Why the secrecy?"_

"_It's not a secret, your mom could have stayed, I just miss talking to my best friend." _

_Letty looked at the smile in Mia's eyes. _

"_So there's a guy."_

"_Why does there have to be a guy?"_

"_Are you telling me there isn't one?"_

"_There isn't one; I just miss us hanging out anything to distract me from the shit storm that has become my life."_

"_Things are really complicated right now Mia but it'll all make sense after tonight."_

"_It better." Mia's voice was scolding but her smile told another story. _

_._

_._

_Letty was getting ready for her doctor's appointment when she heard Cameron arguing with her mother. She guessed he wasn't taking the news that he had to leave well. As the argument got louder Letty got alarmed and grabbed a baseball bat from her closet, Cameron was at the top of the stairs with a small bag but he stood way to close to Lena for Letty's liking. _

"_Leticia go back to your room."_

_Letty ignored her mother's warning and approached Cameron whose arms were flailing closer to Lena's face. He was saying something about being innocent but Letty didn't care because he was scaring her mother. She could see it on her face. She boldly poked the bat at his back to get his attention. It didn't seem to faze him as he continued to scream in her mother's face. Letty saw that as her warning. She struck the bat across his back and finally got his attention. Only few things scared Letty and although being pregnant was on that list beating the crap out of step-dads wasn't. _

"_Cameron I think you need to leave."_

_It was last thing Letty said before he took hold of the bat and pushed her back. There was nothing stopping her from the staircase._

_._

_._

_The white walls of the hospital seemed blinding and almost painful to see, it was the first thing Letty saw when she came to. Her head throbbed along with every other part of her body, it hurt to breathe and as the well-being of herself lasted one second she gripped her stomach in fear that something might have happened to her baby. She tried to sit up but couldn't move a muscle, the pain rippled through her body and tears welled up in her eyes. She could hear her mother's voice and she tried to turn her head toward the voice, her hands still clutched at her midsection. She zeroed in on her mother, she had obviously been crying, talking to a doctor in the corner of the room. Lena caught her staring and the doctor left the room momentarily._

"_Is the baby okay?"Letty's voice was barely above a whisper. She felt her insides clenched together as her mother remained silent and gently ran her fingers through her hair._

"_You should just rest for now."_

"_Answer the fucking question." It intended to be shouted but Letty couldn't muster out the energy it required. Her face red and tear stained she just wanted to be put out of her misery. She had to hear the words. _

"_The doctor said that you weren't far enough along-that early on is very crucial- sweetheart the baby didn't make it." _

_It felt like a ringing in her ear when the words came out. She couldn't focus on anything but the pain at the moment, it drowned everything out. She closed her eyes as the tears gushed out of her eyes, she prayed it was a dream and she would wake up with a healthy baby in her stomach. _

_._

_._

_A week after the incident Letty was discharged, she was numb to everything. Her eyes held no life anymore. She had support and comfort, everyone told her it would be okay and it wasn't her fault but the only person that would make her feel better, the only person she wanted to hear it from wasn't there._

"_I'm sorry to leave you but I have to get back to work. Without drug money I'm gonna need to get back to work." Lena stood in the living room behind the couch Letty lay on. _

"_I'll be fine." Her words were flat and held no promise but Lena had to leave anyway. _

"_What would make you feel better? We could press charges against him." _

_Letty shook her head into the cushion and waited for her mother to leave she knew slapping cuffs on Cameron wouldn't heal her, she didn't hold Cameron accountable for it. She blamed herself. She had to take care and protect her baby, and she failed. She had been trying just to get by when all anybody ever wanted to talk about was how she was doing. She was sick of it. Mia and the others had stopped by the hospital the day before she was released. She wasn't sure how much Lena told them but it appeared that only Vince knew who the father was. _

_She locked the door after her mother had left and rifled through the cupboards. Her fingers gripped the bottle tightly and set it on the table. She stared at the Vodka bottle for ages contemplating if she really wanted to go there. She initially wanted one glass but by the end of the day the bottle was empty next to a passed out Letty on the kitchen floor. _

"Letty I'm not gonna ask you again." Dom's hands were on either side of her shoulders.

She turned to him glassy eyed and pointed at couch. He sat down but she kept standing playing with her hands so they would stop trembling.

"Dom that night, when we were together. I got pregnant."

The tears slowly fell from her cheeks and Dom was out of his seat in an instant.

"Did you-"

"Of course I didn't."

"Cameron threw me down and- I lost the baby." Letty placed her hands on his chest and bowed her head like she had been caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

Dom kept quiet and wrapped his hands around Letty, he didn't digests the news yet but felt that it was necessary to comfort Letty. The pained expression on her face made it difficult for him to focus on what she had just told him.  
She sobbed into his chest and held on to him like a lifeline. He still kept quiet, his jaw clenched when Letty fell to her knees. He couldn't believe he had missed it; he hadn't picked up on any clues that she had such a hard time-without him when it involved him.  
Letty looked broken on the floor, he picked her up and wiped at her eyes.

"Please don't cry, listen to me. I'll come back tonight but I need time."

"Dom please don't go."

"I'll be back Letty."

Dom left a stunned Letty behind and took out his phone to call Jesse.  
"Jesse do me a favor; get me the current address for Cameron Ramirez!"

* * *

**A/N: More very soon, I needed a reason for Dom to leave Letty after she told him so I figured that his anger would have been a good excuse. So all Dom know's is that she lost their baby, he has no idea that she had turned to drinking and blamed herself for it. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Never the right time

**A/N: Thank you readers for bearing with me through the last chapter, I tried to make this one a little lighter. Thanks for all the reviews I love hearing from you. **

**XO**

* * *

**First love, Fast love.**

**Chapter seventeen- Never the right time.**

When Dom got back with heavily bruised knuckles and a sore shoulder he stopped Mia in the kitchen with Vince on his toes.

"Have you seen Letty?"

"She's in your room. How are you holding up?"

"Better now," he flexed his knuckles with a satisfied smile." I just wanna be with Letty now."

He climbed the stairs before Mia had time to warn him.

She gave Vince an ice bag for his hand and looked upstairs after Dom disappeared into his room.

"I stopped him before he beat him unconscious." Vince said. "What now?" Vince asked about the strained expression on her face.

Mia sighed and pulled Vince to the hallway closet. She opened it to him, there were two suitcases packed. "She's leaving again; I can't talk her out of it so maybe he can."

"You're kidding me. Things were supposed to be good now?"

"Talking about it I guess pushed her over the edge, at least she isn't drinking you know. I just think she needs to have some time for herself."

"Do you think Dom will let her go?"

* * *

Letty sat in the middle of Dom's bed in what he assumed was nothing but his wife beater. Her hair had recently been brushed and fell on her shoulders in loose curls.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Letty looked up from her bare legs.

"Dom did you know I was infatuated with you since I was ten years old?" She crawled to the edge of the bed where he was now seated and climbed into his lap like a house cat ignoring his question.

"I fell in love with you by the time I was thirteen, you were-are my first love and I haven't been able to stop myself from falling for you. When I was ten, to you I was the annoying stray who always followed you around. When I was thirteen I was terrified of what I felt for you I tried to distance myself from you but I couldn't stay away. When I came back from the D.R and thought you still didn't feel the same way I felt about you I was crushed and confused. It's never been the right for us Dom it was frustrating. And when you came back and it was finally like we were on the same page I didn't want to ruin it by starting us off like that." His head stayed captive between both her hands.

"I just think that I need to breathe for a while take some time and clear my head."

"You do what you have to Letty. I still wish you would have told me what was going on sooner but I am sorry that you had to go through it alone."

"Dom I don't think you understand what I'm saying, I'm going to see my dad for a few weeks."

"You're leaving again?"

"Not for good, I promise I'm coming back."

"Letty you can't drop a bomb like that and just take off."

"I'm not running or taking off I just- I've been here when all that shit went down first Tony then you leaving and then I found out I was pregnant and then some other stuff, I've been feeling stifled for the past two years and I thought it would get better when you came home and it did but now that you know it feels like I need some time for myself to just think. Give me at least a month."

"A month Letty? I just got you back please don't run away from me-from us."

"Dom I need this please just let me go. It has nothing to do with us or you this is just for me." She rubbed the side of his cheek and kissed away his doubt, he kept her on his chest with his hands supporting her back as she aggressively devoured his lips. Letty pushed him into the bed and straddled his legs; she ran her hands over his chest and felt him stiffen under her hands. She pulled away from his chest and saw the scowl on his chest.

"Dom?"

"It's nothing." He said rubbing small circles on her bare thighs.

"That's bullshit." She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his wife beater away from his shoulder where there was a purple bruise on his shoulder and chest.

"This is nothing? What'd you do run into a truck?"

Dom relaxed into the bed in surrender and closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at the concern in Letty's eyes.

"Vince and I paid Cameron a visit."

"Dom!"

"He'll live." Dom said ruefully. He cringed and waited for Letty's scolding but he felt her kiss his lips again.

"That's too bad." She mumbled against his lips. "I love you Dom."

"I love you too Let."

She pulled away and stared at him as if her were a million dollar piece of art. Her hand caressed the side of his cheek slowly. "Does it hurt?" she asked softly eyes beaming at him.

"A little, I'm a big boy Letty."

"I know you are." She said suggestively with a small smile. Dom chuckled at her crude mind. She kissed him again, this time harder and full of ardor that he pulled their bodies closer than they were before.

Letty broke their kiss again making Dom pout like a five year old cut off from candy. She had his undivided attention as she crawled further up his body predatorily, you'd swear she was a cat in heat. His thoughts of her leaving slipped his mind as she kissed down his neck. She stopped over his wife beater where the bruise was, she tore the thin fabric with her teeth winking at Dom when she felt him press against her leg. She gently ran her lips over his bruises and returned to his waiting lips. Dom placed his hand between her legs and flipped them so he was now dominant.

"You never make me have some fun." Letty managed to get out as he unbuckled his pants, he was right to assume that the only thing she wore was his wife beater.

"Foreplay is for pussies." He said huskily into her ear as he slipped into her moist center all the way. Letty gasped loudly and immediately pressed her hand against the headboard to brace herself. Letty never fathomed his impressive length and stamina that seemed as if he'd be able to go all night- which she thought might be true if she'd let him. She clamped her legs around Dom's waist as he filled her even more keeping a steady pace with his thrust. Letty had never been that vocal before she tried to keep quiet at consideration for the other occupants of the house but she didn't care that night and her moans filled the room. She decided in that moment to test her theory and see how long they could both go before wearing each other out, just so that he'd have something to hold on too when she left.

* * *

Letty was fully dressed in denim shorts and a white t-shirt as she sat on the edge of the bed. Dom slept like a log after they'd basically fucked each other unconscious the night before. Her muscles and between her legs were sore but she was had to get up or else she'd end up just staying.

"Hey," she whispered brushing the back of her hand against his cheek. He stirred a little and his eyes were barely open. Letty pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and got up. Dom was completely out of it and thought he was dreaming about Letty which wasn't unusual at all. By the time he had realized that she was actually leaving and shot up in bed, it was almost nine and she was long gone.

* * *

Letty felt herself smiling as the sun shone on her face, she moved from hot climate to hot climate but there was something different she felt liberated and weightless.

She scanned the crowd for her father and found him doing the same.

"You're getting old." She said from behind him. He picked her up off of the ground and hugged her tightly for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're lucky I missed you, when you call crying and sobbing into phone I didn't know what to think."

"We'll talk about it later okay. Right now isn't the time."

"I hear you Leticia. How are you liking Puerto Rico so far eh? Your grandparents are over the moon that you're coming and we have a surprise for you."

"Cause you know how much I love surprises." Letty drawled as he took her luggage and placed it in the back seat.

"You'll love this one, I can guarantee it."

Letty went along with it, she felt way too euphoric to take note of his smug grin. The break from L.A. was exactly what she needed not to go down that dark path again. If she never had to tell that story again she would be fine but she had now alarmed her father and knew she would have to relive it one more time. She honestly didn't remember much, she was too drunk or too high to recollect the time Letty just knew she never wanted to live like that again. The ride was almost two hours and she caught on up on sleep on the way but as her father parked the car in front a small house she jumped out of the car and rushed to her grandfather's side. He slipped his skinny arms around her shoulders and hugged tightly.

"Abuela is sleeping." He said as she peered behind him. "She's almost as stubborn as you so I'm letting her get some rest. But go out back and collect your surprise." He released her and Letty contemplated ignoring whatever surprise they had for her. But curiosity drove her to walk around to the back yard.

"Missed you gorgeous." Miguel said from the back door as he ran to catch her in a hug.

"Miguel?" Letty asked flustered by the grown, muscular and tanned hunk of man that had his arms around her waist.

"Told ya we'd meet again." He smirked and released her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so just so you guys know this fic is almost done so whatever you guys think is going to happen with Letty and Miguel may not happen I clear that up first thing in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Epiphanies

**A/N: Keep an eye out in this chapter I reveal what Letty was doing a couple chapters back when Dom interrupted her in her room and noticed she was flustered. Also the Vince and Letty kiss will be taken care of in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter my few faithful reviewers I have so much love for you guys that you take the time to leave me a few words of encouragement and you're thoughts.**

**XO**

* * *

**First love,fast love.**

**Chapter eighteen- Epiphanies.**

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here now?"

"Seriously… since when?"

"Uh- my dad and I came to visit your father about a year ago and I met a girl here Mel and she got pregnant. It was easier for me to move here than for her to move to the D.R so here I am."

"You have a kid?"

"You'll meet them later but I wanna catch up with my blast from the past right now."

Letty still wasn't able to comprehend that the nineteen year old was now a father; she smiled warmly and ignored the ache in her chest at the mention of a child. She mimicked his actions and sat on the chair next to his in the backyard.

"You look good Letty."

"Thanks Miguel, you too. Muscles look good on you."

He snickered but agreed. "So you wanna tell me why you dropped off the face of the earth for two years?"

* * *

Dom came downstairs dressed for work half an hour after he woke up without Letty. Mia was in the kitchen with Vince, they were whispering when they looked up and saw him.

"Hey, Letty said she's call you when she reached safely."

Dom grunted but didn't answer, he wonder if she wore him out just to sneak out in the morning so that he wouldn't able to stop her from leaving. He knew for a fact that she didn't tell him the whole story and regardless of what she said she was running from him.

"Dom don't be mad at her, she's been through a lot."

"Well I would know that if she just told me what was going on sooner."

Mia looked at Vince then looked back at Dom.

"Of course you two know about it."

"It wasn't exactly a secret, Letty-she, you what I think Letty should be the one to tell you but you're obviously not gonna give her the chance. Sit!" Mia demanded and pointed to the chair at kitchen table.

"I'll stand."

"Dom you are going to want to sit for this." The seriousness of his voice weighed on Dom and he took a seat.

"Letty told you she lost your baby. Did she tell you that she blamed herself for it?"

"That's stupid Mia, it wasn't her fault."

"Don't you think we told her that, everyone told her that but she wouldn't stop. She said that it was her job to protect her baby and she failed. She stared drinking Dom-a lot. We'd find her passed out on the floor or in the bathroom puking her guts out. She did a number on her body and it was right after her accident so she was in and out of the hospital a lot."

Dom's features soften immediately. He felt him getting sick at the thought of her in that state.

"I don't understand, she was fine when I came back. What made her stop?"

"I don't know the answer to that. One day she just snapped back to the old Letty, she didn't even want to go near a beer for most of the year. She ran herself to the ground in work and racing until you came back."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Because you would have killed yourself worrying over it in jail, feeling helpless drives you crazy. We all know that. Just fix it, and get our girl back." Mia left the kitchen and left an increasingly nervous Vince with Dom.

"Dom we need to talk." Dom looked up from the table to Vince. Dom didn't know if he could take any more bad news and by the look on his face he knew it was just that he was getting.

"I know why Letty stopped drinking. It was last year before Christmas."

"_Letty!" Vince yelled into her empty house. It seemed cold and chilly in there now. Lena had been trying her best but she could support them and stop her teenage daughter from self-destruction at the same time. She had rid the house of all the alcohol but Letty always seemed to find herself with a bottle. "You said you would show up today!" He heard shuffling from the bathroom on the ground floor. Letty sat leaned up on the bath tub, cigarette in one hand and a bottle in a brown bag in the next. When she looked up he barely recognized her, the dark circles around her eyes scared him; she didn't look like the girl he grew up with it. It was someone else. _

"_You keep bailing on me Letty; you think you're the only one dealing with shit. I've had to deal with a lot of stuff since Dom left. Everybody expects me to be the new him and it's too much damn pressure."_

"_If you're here to lecture me then get the fuck out if not, have a drink." She outstretched the bottle to him and took another hit of her cigarette. Vince slid down to the floor with her and took the bottle from her hands. The alcohol burned his throat as he continued to drink from the bottle. _

_An empty bottle and two packs later Letty was stroking Vince's cheek with her hands. She was long gone and didn't subscribe to logic, her life had been a series of mistake and she didn't care to add one more to them. _

"_Hey Vince," she whispered, he turned to face her and she leaned in and kissed him. He froze for a moment but she brought his head down with her hands behind his neck. He kissed her back for a moment before forcefully pulling away and scooting out of her proximity. _

"_What the fuck Letty?"_

_His words didn't exactly sting but the tone he said it in killed her. She was disgusted with herself and dropped the cigarette she had been holding like it was a corrosive acid. Her eyes watered and her mouth hung open._

"_What is wrong with me?" _

"You kissed Letty? You're the guy-" Dom couldn't process the collage of emotions that he felt; he couldn't fathom how farfetched he thought it was that his best friend and the love of his life had shared an intimate moment. He would have given anything to kill Vince and then bring him back but he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had left them without a leader, grieving the loss of their rock and having to pick up the pieces by themselves. How could things have gotten so bad that it took a drunken mistake for her to clean up her act and move on from her loss? She must have been hurting ten times more than he had originally assumed. He was angry that she kept it from him, hurt that it happened with his best friend but none of that measured to the sympathy he felt for Letty. He couldn't imagine the pain she had felt, he needed to make up for it as soon as possible.

"Dom," Vince called again, it appeared he had been saying his name for the last minute as Dom's mind wandered off.

"Give me a minute." Dom took off and got into his car. The only escape he had from all the shit him and his team were in. The only things he wanted in that moment was to drive faster…and _her_ he wanted her by his side and she couldn't do that from Puerto Rico, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

"Letty this is my fiancé Mel, Mel this is Letty a really good friend of mine." Miguel stood between both dark haired women. Letty chose to ignore that from a distance she and Mel could pass off as twins or sisters at the very least.

"Of course, the phone buddy. Nice to meet you Letty." Mel stuck her hand out and Letty shook it briefly feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Carlos is with his grandfather they'll stop by later tonight." Mel said directly to Letty. She wasn't sure how'd she deal with seeing the young child. She thought a change of scenery would take away or at least lighten the dark plague on her heart. She'd always wondered what he or she would look like. More like her or Dom, whose personality her unborn child would have and most importantly if it would work out. If things would have fallen into place.

"I can't wait to meet him."

Mel smiled and looked back Miguel; she could tell the woman adored him.

"So what were we talking about?" Mel asked enthusiastically as if hanging out with your fiancé's ex-girlfriend was an everyday routine.

"I'm actually going to take nap and wait till my grandmother wakes but it was really nice meeting you Mel." Letty opened the door but heard footsteps behind her.

"You're not getting away from us that easy; you need to work it out with Dom. You can't stay here forever and ignore that your life is in L.A with the man you love."

"Babe you need to stop watching re-runs of Oprah." Mel patted his hand and sat next to Letty on the couch.

Letty giggled at her snide comment, it was something she would have said, _huh _she thought to herself.

"I'm not ignoring anything or anyone; I just needed to get away."

"And nothing is wrong with that, why don't you just reassure him that you're coming back to him after your done soul searching or whatever."

"Reassure him how?"

"Send him a picture of your tits or something I don't know, be creative. But that man needs to know that it isn't over between you two."

Letty took her words at heart and bit her lip as she thought about it.

"You should call him, Letty has the best phone sex voice," Miguel blurted out, "I remember this one time when she had just left D.R she had me going and then says she has to go in the middle of it because 'Dom' was at the door."

Letty sat gaped that that had actually come out of his mouth, in front of his fiancé.

"Babe, I'm the world's coolest fiancé but sometimes you go too far." Mel stormed out of the house and Miguel stood and shrugged when Letty looked at him incredulously.

"She's your fiancé, go after her."

"I'll go after-because she's the mother of my child."

He scurried out of the screen doors.

It hit Letty that although Mel loved him Miguel might not have felt the same way about her, was that what would have happened if she and Dom had a kid. He would settle and do the right thing but it wouldn't have been what he really wanted.

She sighed and took the chord-less phone from the kitchen and climbed the stairs to the guest room. She sat on the bed and looked out of her window at the darkness before dialing the number.

"Hey,"

"Letty?"

* * *

Dom sat in his room in complete silence. He was emotionally drained at the shit storm that was his life. He dropped the beer bottle at the side of the bed and a tiny brown book caught his attention. He pulled it out and dusted it off, Letty's journal. He thought it was bizarre that it was still there after all the years but even crazier was that she had finally convinced him it was journal and not a diary. He read her words in the scribble and felt a tug on his heart as he read what she wrote about him at the age of fourteen years.

_I wish it could be just forever but I don't see that happening…everybody wants to be friends with Dom. I can't blame them he's a great guy. Okay more than great… Dom is like everything. I wonder if he knows how much we're alike. Probably not, he's never really talked to me about what goes on in his head but he doesn't have to cuz I know. I feel so connected to him sometimes, it scares me because he's so much older than me, I cannot be in love with him but I think I am. He's gets me, without asking questions. I could look into his eyes all day and never tire of it because there's so many things behind them. And he's soooo hot too. I don't know if I'll ever meet someone like Dom. I hate what he's turned me into, I'm writing about a guy I could never have so…_

As if on cue in a romantic comedy his phone rang and he answered without expecting it to be her.

"Hey,"

"Letty?"

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me yet."

"How's your dad?"

"He's good, thanks. I'd like for you to meet him, someday soon."

_Sooner than you think, _he thought to himself as he waited for her speak again.

"I know about everything." He finally said and heard her gasp.

"Dom please don't, let's not have this conversation over the phone. I called because I missed your voice and wanted-no needed to hear it before I fall asleep."

"You're right, we shouldn't have this conversation over the phone but we will have this conversation _we need _to talk about it because you Letty are my business."

"I wish your arms were around me right now, and that you were whispering into my ear instead of the phone and I wish everything would just be okay."

"Then come home." He whispered.

"I can't." She almost sobbed as her voice cracked.

"I'm not letting you go."

"I know. Goodnight Dom."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but more very soon I'm so excited for you guys to read the Dom & Letty talk I have it mapped out the angsty mess I want it to look like. Thanks for reading and review please.**


	19. Follow you anywhere(1)

**A/N: This chapter was going to be super long so I decided to make it into two parts to cut down on it. I've always had doubts about how to write the Dom/Letty's connection but after snippets of Fast 6 I've probably been underestimating their love in the earlier chapters because Dom clearly is willing to risk his life for hers. Happy reading. Keep in mind that this fic is rated M in the next two chapters please.**

* * *

**First Love, Fast Love.**

**Chapter nineteen- Follow you anywhere (1). **

Letty had restless nights and hadn't gotten more than eight hours of sleep for the entire week she had been in Puerto Rico. She barely saw Miguel which she thought was for the best and hoped he had worked things out with Mel, who Letty liked. She looked out her window and estimated it was about after six. She didn't know what to do with herself; the time away from Dom hadn't cleared her head at all and only made her think about him more. She ached to be near and as far away from him as possible. Only Dom could have done that to her.

"Letty." She shot up in bed at the sound of her father's voice.

"It's open." She hoarsely replied.

"Your abuela is five minutes from coming up here and tying you to the bed."

"What? Why?"

"She hears you thrashing around in the middle of the night."

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I just haven't been sleeping- I don't know what's going on with me."

"Maybe some engine grease will help. Get dressed and meet me downstairs you can come with me to the garage."

"You sure?"

"I can always use some extra help. Besides you haven't seen the new garage."

She was left alone again and Letty now welcomed solitude. By the time she had changed and gotten dressed downstairs her father handed her the cordless phone. She panicked and thought it was Dom but her father's relaxed face told her otherwise.

"Mia." He whispered then left the kitchen to give her some privacy.

"Hey girl-how ya living."

"Letty, you're still at you dad's house right."

"No, I took a spaceship and flew to Mars yesterday evening."

"That's not funny, what's the address? So I can send you a letter."

"A letter? Mia we're talking on the phone say what you have to say."

"I can't just give me the address."

"I can't recite it by heart. I left in one of the kitchen's drawers." Letty waited as she heard the drawers open. Mia had never been the strange one and it had Letty unsettled that she was acting a little ditzy.

"Okay I got it. Thanks. So how ya holding up-without Dom I mean. Do you miss him?"

"Yeah I miss him, I miss all of you but it's only been a week. I think we can both go on."

"Uh-huh. Right. I just wanted to hear your voice. I _really_ hope you find what you're looking for."

"Ok-ay. I gotta go I'm spending the day at my dad's garage."

"I bet you'd find a garage to work in even if you were on Mars."

"Shut up Mi, I'll talk to you later-oh and if you see Dom tell him I miss him."

"Uh-mhm. Sure."

Letty got off the phone and met her father outside. That was the strangest phone call she had ever gotten, especially since it was Mia. Letty knew she was up to something but since they were countries apart Letty didn't read anything into it.

* * *

Dom had enjoyed having a little sister, especially one as innocent as Mia. The girl could have gotten away with anything by batting her eyelashes. No one ever suspected her of stealing the cookie. It's why Dom had used her to get Letty's address when he landed in Puerto Rico. He had no plan at all. Considering Letty's father would be there shrunk his ego and confidence significantly. What was he supposed to say? He loved her daughter? Did he even have to ask for permission, Letty was eighteen after all? He wouldn't want to disturb the relationship she had with her father in anyway but she hadn't exactly given him a choice by hopping on a plane.

He adjusted to the heat pretty quickly considering where he grew up but he could definitely see him and Letty retiring to a country like Puerto Rico- Mexico maybe or back to the Dominican Republic where Letty had grown into her personality and body. He could smell the sea water and knew that he was close to a beach, probably why Letty liked it so much.

He needed Letty with him by his side; he had been having ideas and talking to his team lately. All he needed to hear was that she would stand by him even if that led them both to hell. He knew Letty was strong enough to handle it and he could have done it without her but he didn't want to.

He looked down at the address Mia had given him and handed it to the cab driver. He only knew few words of Spanish and they had come from either sex or arguments with Letty. Neither of which would have helped him in the situation he was in. He hated being in any vehicle without being behind the wheel but he would have to deal with it and laid back in the musty car seat.

When the car came to a stop outside the small house he paid the driver and was sure he overpaid but let it be and got out. The fact that he was just ripped off because he didn't know Spanish well enough was lost on him as he approached the house. It was near the beach front and he liked the coziness and warmth the surrounding trees made. The front door was locked and he contemplated knocking when he heard laughter from around the house. He dropped his small backpack at the front door and rounded the corner when he saw her or at least thought he saw her. She spoke softly into a cell phone and a small boy was clutched at her waist whining for her attention. Her back faced him but he swore it was his Letty. He assumed the child was a relative and braced himself for whatever response she'd have for him having followed her to another country. He sensed that it probably wouldn't be the last time he'd do it for her.

"Letty?" He leaned casually against a tree a few feet from her. The dark haired girl spun around with a scowl. She quickly dropped the phone and pulled the child behind her.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

She relaxed by his words but was still alarmed by his size and abruptness.

"You're looking for Letty…Ortiz?"

"Yeah, is she here?" Dom asked carefully still puzzled that he had mistaken another woman for his Letty. From the back they were dead ringers but as he stood face to face with her there resemblance had dwindled down to their height and dark shoulder length hair.

"She went to the garage with her father. They'll be back around six for the latest. I'm Mel by the way. And this is Carlos."

Dom looked down at the young boy. He wondered if the pain in his chest was what Letty had been going through anytime she saw a young child. He loved the idea of having a child only with Letty had the idea been appealing. He looked back at Mel and wondered who exactly she was too Letty. He pegged her for a cousin because of their similar built. But as far as he knew Letty's father was an only child.

"Right sorry- I'm getting married to a friend of the family. Miguel, he should be here already actually."

"Right," Dom considered it a coincidence but how many Miguel's could Letty have actually known and if so then he was damn glad that he was getting married. "Dom-the boyfriend." He almost blurted out an obnoxious laugh; he had never called himself her boyfriend. Never actually considered that that's what they actually were. He never thought those petti labels did what he and Letty had justice but as he said it he felt a sense of pride letting other people know that she was his. He studied Mel's face as it lit up. She looked almost relieved that he was there.

"Letty didn't mention you were coming."

"She doesn't know. It's a surprise."

"How romantic. You can wait here in the meantime." She pointed to the patio chairs. "Miguel and his dad were supposed to relieve me a few hours ago. I look after Letty's grandparents while Enrique is at work but Carlos here has a," she whispered the last part, "date with the dentist, so Miguel should be here in a few minutes." She smiled and Dom sat down. Carlos gripped onto his mother's leg and buried his face in her waist.

"He's a little shy." She pried him off her side and took him into her arms. "So?" Mel sat opposite him with her son on her lap. Dom wasn't sure what else she wanted to know; in fact he found that she spoke way too much. Unlike Letty, who did most of her speaking with her eyes and body, at least with Dom.

"This is a little awkward isn't it?"

"What's awkward?"

"You know, I'm with Miguel, you're with Letty. They were you know in a relationship or something. She told you right?"

"Yeah she told me, I know that they were together but it was just a little fling when she lived in the D.R."

Mel pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows as if she couldn't grasp the concept.

"It may have been for her, and I have no doubt that it was she seems pretty straight but for Miguel I don't think he knows it's over."

"He's marrying you isn't he?"

"He put a ring on my finger the day I told him I was pregnant. He stonewalls any mention of a wedding saying we have time but I honestly think he's still in love with her."

"My Letty?"

"Yes your Letty. You should let him know that she is yours and maybe then I'll have a fighting choice."

"I don't know him but I'm sure he loves you." Dom tried to comfort her but it seemed in vain. He prayed Letty would come back soon he felt like a woman.

"I don't doubt it, he told me he fell in love with me the day he met me. He sat behind me at a local concert and I always thought it was our special story until I met Letty; even her own boyfriend mistook me for her from behind. Guess I'm just a cheap replacement."

Dom didn't have a rebuttal for her, he actually felt sad for the woman in love seemingly by herself. She wiped away a tear as her son squeezed her cheeks. She looked down at the boy in her arms and composed herself immediately. They sat in uncomfortable silence for the next five minutes; Carlos got restless and seemed ready for an evening nap. It was approaching five and just when Mel was about to put him down for a nap Miguel rounded the corner. His eyes fell on Dom curiously before looking at his fiancé.

"This is Dom, Letty's boyfriend from L.A. I'm going to put him down for a nap." She glared at Miguel before disappearing behind the screen doors. Dom wasn't sure why she was pissed at him, for being late or for not loving her like she wanted.

He tried his hardest to keep his gaze on Miguel as neutral as possible but he still found himself narrowing his eyes at him before shaking his hand briefly. Unfortunately for Dom he knew that Miguel had taken Letty's virginity, it was a connection that they would never have and although he never doubted Letty's feelings for him he still felt a twinge of jealousy that the stranger had shared such a monumental and intimate experience with Letty.

"How upset is she?"

Dom simply shrugged and watched as Miguel shifted from one foot to the other.

"I screwed up, I got sidetracked with er-something."

"I don't know you Miguel I don't know either of you I'm just here to see my girl but when your girl sits me down and blurts out that she thinks you're still in love with Letty it makes me entitled to say something to you. Out of respect for Letty and your son inside that house your face is still intact. Let me make this very clear to you, Letty and I will never be apart, she's my girl and I love more than you can ever imagine. I know firsthand that whatever you two had is over and her feelings for you are nothing more than that of an old friend. You can stop dreaming and give it up cause I ain't ever gonna let her go. But you have a beautiful woman in there who actually loves you back, she gave you a gorgeous son and all she's asking is for you to do the same and just love her back."

Dom stood and smirked at Miguel's jaw that swept the ground.

"Should think about it." Dom patted his back and took off for the water front to wait for his love. He looked back as Miguel closed the door behind him. He hoped that conversation wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass i.e get him in trouble with Letty.

The sun had made it's humble decent two hours before Dom finally heard her rambling in Spanish with her father. She didn't see him because he was concealed by a cove of trees near the shore but he saw her as clear as day. Grease stained her oversized t-shirt he assumed it was her father's but as he looked closer he realized it was his. He finally realized that Letty was the elf in his closet and drawers that stole his clothes. She entered the house after her father and sat dumfounded with the reality that he would have to face her and her father.

* * *

Letty felt like her old self again, almost, but it was start and she welcomed it. Her feet hung out the window as her father drove them back to the house. She felt exhausted and she welcomed the fatigue of her muscles.

"So," Her father begun and she didn't like his mischievous tone.

"Ay, que hora?"

"Just wondering, why my beautiful daughter is single? Do I have to find you a Spanish man to wed you?"

Letty frowned because she couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

"I'm not single papi."

"Ah, that's why I thought I just needed to hear it from you. That family friend I presume."

Letty smiled that he had picked up on it. She always referred to Dom as a family friend.

"Yes the family friend."

"He treats you right?"

"He does."

"And respects you?"

"Mhm."

"Why haven't I met him? Why did you leave L.A? I know you love your old man but if you were only here to visit then you wouldn't be moping around in your room every time the sun goes down and you would be able to sleep."

Letty scoffed exasperatedly, she felt like she was having a conversation with Mia. Her father should not have been that observant.

"It's complicated."

"Complicado?"

"It's nothing he did; just I needed time for myself-or something."

"That sounds a lot like bullshit."

She laughed and pushed him gently. "It's not like that. It's just nobody else can help me with this particular problem."

"Ay, you're 'comlicado'."

She laughed and looked back out the window as they approached the house. Her mood was lifted and she still found her father amusing as she followed him inside. What she saw shocked her. Making out like hormonal teenagers on the couch was Miguel and Mel. She cleared her throat and they broke apart. Both looked flushed and guilty.

"You two had a good day then?" Letty said smiling. She had never actually seen them together physically since she had been there. Knowing her and Dom were almost always in some form of physical contact in public or private she found it strange that they didn't want to do that every chance they got.

"Uh, sorry you had to see that." Mel apologized.

"It's fine trust me, back home it was unusual if Dom and I weren't making out on the couch."

Mel's eyes lit up and she bit back a smirk. She whispered lowly to Miguel in Spanish then looked back at Letty.

"I know you just got back but I left Carlos's shoes down by the waterfront. Could you get it, we're ready to take off." Mel smiled sweetly and Miguel sat up. Letty was going to leave when she saw Miguel and her father whispering in the kitchen. She had no idea why they were acting so strange as if they had someone locked up in the basement. She headed back out the door and headed for the waterfront. The air was cool and crisp, a little chilly but she didn't mind it. She let her hair down for a little warmth as she peeled back some branches to take a shortcut instead of walking around the concave huddled trees. What she saw made her heart stop and possibly explode. Her mind told her to smack him in the face for defying her wish for time alone but she walked into his open embrace and allowed him to lift her off the ground.

"A week too long for you papa?" She smiled when he buried his head in her cleavage.

"I did miss you but it's not the only reason I'm here, I know-I know everything and we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, more soon maybe by the end of the week. **

**XO**


	20. Don't hurt without me(2)

**First love, fast love.**

**Chapter twenty- Don't hurt without me. (2)**

He placed her on the ground gently but kept his grasp around her waist.

"Okay." Letty was tired of fighting and she really wanted to know what 'everything' meant. She didn't want to hide it from him anymore, it was too tiring and she felt she would only become closer to him if she let it all go. The only downside is she hated how the memories of the melancholia and desperation did to her. She honestly felt like someone else was driving her body for the two years. That person was desperately trying to forget what she had lost, and what slipped through her fingers. Dom gripped her face in his hands and she smiled sadly at him.

He nodded understanding that she would need time. He sat down near the shore so that only his feet touched the water and opened his legs so she would follow suit. She sat between his legs and relaxed into his chest comfortably.

She lay silent in his arms for almost an hour; the only sound was the gentle swash of the ocean. He didn't know she was crying until he felt her tears on his arms that were clasped around her stomach. When she felt him stiffen she moved to wipe her tears but Dom's hands stopped her. He clasped her small ones in his large ones and squeezed.

"You don't have to hold back anymore Letty, not with me. I want to feel what you feel, just don't hurt without me. Put it on me."

Her first sob was silent and Dom thought she was gonna throw up as she hunched over bringing him with her he squeezed her to him when she began trembling. It scared and relieved Dom that she was finally letting go and not keeping it inside but he had never seen Letty so distraught and vulnerable before. He finally felt like this was the way she should have been hurting, in his arms.

"It's okay Letty, we'll move past this." He said into her ear.

She cried for another few minutes until she was drained. He didn't think she had her voice back yet so he spoke to her quietly. She shocked him by turning around in his arms, crushed between his legs and face buried into chest.

"I wanted our baby ya know." She whispered and he rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't at first but I changed my mind. I didn't want to kill our baby."

The pain physically hit Dom in his chest, he didn't know what to do make her feel better, to make her stop hurt.

"I know you didn't. I believe you Letty. I know you would never wish something like that on our baby." He tilted her chin up with his fingers and kept it there so she would look into his eyes. "It wasn't you fault."

She looked down and shook away from his hand. He clamped his legs around her so she wouldn't sprint and forced to look at him again. "Listen to me. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. Do you hear me?" He said softly but sternly. Letty closed her eyes to stop the tears but they fell anyway. Dom wiped them away and brought her back down to his chest. She clung to him and dug her nails into his shoulders. He rocked her for couple more minutes in complete silence. Her tears had dried and her face was caked with them but she made no initiative to leave his embrace.

Letty finally felt like she would be able to breathe again, as long as Dom kept her in his arms. It was what she really wanted to hear from him, she didn't know it until she heard him say it firmly. She had to believe it. He hadn't talked to her like she was unstable or held her like she was made of glass. He knew she would be strong for him and she felt herself let go as he continued to rock them slowly.

"I'm sorry I left you, I just didn't know how you would feel if you looked me in the eye the next morning and I couldn't deal with the possibility of anger or worse disappointment."

"You're wrong. I would have held you like I am now and I would have kissed you until you the pain went away." He caressed the side of her face and swooped down to kiss her. She resisted at first but allowed him to lead her lips with his. She opened her mouth for more of him and he took his sweet time exploring it as if it were new territory. A whimper escaped her lips but was swallowed by their kiss. It felt like their first kiss, Dom had never kissed her so slowly before he was almost trying to imprint the love he had for her on her lips and she reciprocated with open arms. She hated being dependent on oxygen in that moment as he pulled away sensing the tightening of her chest.

She looked into his dark eyes and finally had the courage to speak without the threat of tears.

"When I found out, I didn't want to be pregnant for the obvious reasons. It was insane, I never thought about it-ever. I was only sixteen, I thought the man I loved and the father of my child didn't love me. I'm not blaming you Dom just that I didn't think you'd love me after what happened. Maybe you'd think I ruined your life. I wished that I wasn't pregnant so bad; it was the first thing on my mind when I woke up and the last thing before I went to bed. I just wanted to be free but not that way not like that. How could I not blame myself?"

"Letty…" her name hung in the air as her lip began to quiver.

"Drinking seemed to be the only way for me to forget, from the time I held the first bottle, the only thing that would be on my mind was what I was doing to my body or if I would get caught but never the accident."

"It wasn't an accident Let, Cameron made the choice to throw you down the stairs. You had nothing to do with it."

"But I should have!" she yelled in his face. "I should have listened to my mother and stayed out of it. I should have walked away; I shouldn't have picked up that bat. I wasn't thinking for the life in my stomach the baby that I decided I was gonna do whatever it takes to make him or her happy." She looked back at him searching his eyes for anything that he would offer her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to hurt with you," he gripped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her forehead.

"You brought me out of it, even when I couldn't see you. I thought about how I would look in your eyes if you saw me then…I was disgusted with myself. You did that." She reached up and kissed him gently.

Dom knew they couldn't possibly get any closer in that moment, whatever else life had for them they would do it together. He felt her let go and surrender to him.

"I wanna stay here forever. I don't wanna go back to the real world."

He wrapped her up again and she turned back around. She was done talking and he knew it. She just wanted to be with Dom the only person she'd felt that connected to.

"You sure you don't wanna go in? I don't want your dad to get the wrong impression of me the first time I'm meeting him."

"Dom…let me have this please. Just stay with me, here."

Dom couldn't deny her anything in that moment. He tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

"I love you Dom, I think I'm obsessed with you and I'm never going to let you go- ever."

Dom grinned like an idiot when she said it. Her raspy voice was firm and he believed every word.

"That's convenient."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Because I love you too. I know I'm obsessed with you and I'm never going to let anything happen to you like that again. I promise."

"You better." He smirked at the lightness in her voice. He knew she probably wouldn't heal overnight but for time being _his _Letty was back.

* * *

Letty admitted to herself that insisting that she and Dom spend the night together on the beach was a horrible idea. She had a tight kink in her neck and her body felt contorted. It wasn't because of the ground, the sand was soft, but the way she and Dom fell asleep entwined with each other made it difficult for her to get up. She shook Dom's arms that were tightly wrapped around her waist and felt him stir.

"Dom wake up." He released her from his grasp and stretched out groaning.

"You're getting old." She teased and he smiled with his eyes still closed. She got up and looked down at him while rubbing her neck.

"Get up I'm serious, come meet my dad."

Dom's eyes flew open, "You can see how I'm not looking forward to that right?"

"Calm down my dad's cool."

"No dad is cool when a guy he doesn't even know has his daughter out all night."

"Would you relax, I'm sure Mel had my back, he would have come looking for me if he didn't know something was up."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Letty. If he's related to you I can only imagine what his temper is like I don't want him cursing the day I was born in Spanish."

"Don't be a girl; I've seen the size of your penis so act like it."

"Please don't say things like that in front of him." Dom got up and took her hand in his. Dom had met 'parents' before but this time he actually cared that they liked him because what he had with Letty would be for the long run.

They passed through the front door and Dom realized the bag he had dropped their earlier in the day yesterday was gone. He also acknowledged the growling in his stomach, he was in desperate need of some of food.

"Papi?" Letty called through the quiet house. She smelt eggs so she dragged a reluctant Dom to the kitchen.

"Leticia and the family friend?"

Enrique's eyes drifted to Dom's and Letty struggled to control her laughter.

"What's funny?"

"He was really nervous to meet you, this is Dominic."

"Well Dominic," Enrique approached him and Letty dropped his hand from hers. Dom felt himself stiffen and found it a bit disturbing that even if he was staring at the barrel of a shot gun he wouldn't have been that scared. "Welcome to mi familia." He pulled Dom in a large hug. Letty stared at the men with a small smile.

"I'll kill you if you hurt my only daughter." Enrique whispered in Dom's ear so Letty was oblivious to it and was picking at the plate her father was eating from. Dom nodded when he released him heelt like he had just survived the apocalypse.

"Dominic, Miguel said to tell you thanks." Her father added. Letty looked down from the top of the stairs, "Thanks for what? When did you even meet Miguel?"

Enrique sent Dom a warning look and left him at Letty's hands.

"Yesterday, I got here around three and it's nothing I just gave him some advice."

"Did it have anything to do with Mel? When I got here they were sucking each other's faces off, trust me it's not as much fun on the flip side."

Dom laughed and sat down at the table. "I just told him the obvious, it's nothing. Do you even eat here? I'm starving."

"I could cook for you?" Letty walked back downstairs, they were both still sandy from the beach and she dusted off on the steps to sit on Dom's lap.

"Or are you hungry for something else?" She murmured before tasting his lips in a light kiss.

"Your father is in the next room, I'm crazy about you but I'm not suicidal and I'm actually hungry I haven't had anything since yesterday."

"Right, sorry." She got off him and went to the fridge. Dom followed her and leaned against the counter so she could look at him.

"You're okay right?"

"Yeah I am, thanks for last night. I know I was kinda a mess." He kissed her nose as innocently as he could and smiled down at her. "Just make me some breakfast." He felt relieved as a grin broke out on her face.

* * *

After breakfast Miguel came by the house, he gave Dom a friendly wave and asked to see Letty alone. Dom left them to talk and went to take a shower.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to apologize if I made things awkward between us. Believe it or not I thought there was still a chance that we might get together again until I met Dom. He's a good guy Letty, I just wanted to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize. Trust me it's fine. He'd didn't-"

"No my face is still intact, when are you going back home? Mel and I decided to push-up the wedding to next month."

"I don't think I'll be able to stay that long, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're happy though." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"We'll see each other again right?"

"I think so."

He smiled and gave her one more hug before he left.

Dom and Letty spent the rest of the day with her grandparents, but they were distracted yearning to spend some time alone with each other. That didn't seem like a possibility so when they settled in for the night, fully clothed, Dom took it as an opportunity to ask Letty the burning question.

"I'm going back in two days, are you coming back with me?" his eyes bore into hers, the large space between them seemed like a small gap.

"Of course I'm going home with you."

"I'd kiss you right now but I'm still not willing to take the chance." He brushed her lips with his thumb and bit his lips when her leg caressed his slightly.

"Letty not in your father's house." He said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Dom didn't have the heart the heart to disobey her orders nor did he want to.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, the last chapter will be posted soon I didn't want this chapter to be too long so I had to put the final piece in another chapter. **

**XO**


	21. First love, Fast & Furious love

**_A/N: Thank you to the loyal readers and reviewers who took the time to leave me a few words and stuck with this story: dandani, Stacee13, tanya2byour21, mac-reye, firefly-class, Paommt, layali86, Princess of darkness17, BeckettLovesCastle, kikitsablp84, peaches2421, BVRG0614, HiMyNameIsAnna & all the anonymous guest reviewers. I really appreciated your constant support. Hope you guys like the final chapter. I added why I thought Dom was a little snippy with Letty in the first movie there wasn't any of that in LB or FF4 so I added a small disagreement. Rated M remember I realized I didn't write a proper love scene because I was too lazy and didn't want to lengthen chapters but since it's the last one who cares._**

**_XO_**

* * *

**First Love, fast love. **

**Chapter twenty-one- First love, fast & furious love.**

**_2 years later._**

Dom and Letty came through the front doors reeling from the adrenaline rush they had just experienced. Even if someone had told Letty two years ago that she would have been doing heist with her boyfriend and team she wouldn't have believed it. Two years had gotten her passed some dangerous memories that threatened her life. She didn't know if she'd be in the same state of mind if Dom hadn't followed her to Puerto Rico. But that was behind her now, it was behind them. All they had to worry about was fast cars and intense love.

She knew what he was thinking because they had the house to themselves. Mia would never want to be around them after the heist and the boys had gone to get drunk. Letty marched to the kitchen to get a beer but Dom followed suit.

He closed the gap between them until his body was pressing into hers, the counter the only thing holding them up. Her passionate eyes matched his filled with lust. The beer was forgotten when his hand grabbed her chin roughly, his mouth coming down hard on hers. Without waiting for her to open up, he forced her lips apart instead, anxious to taste her. He moaned in pleasure when his tongue found hers. Letty could feel her limbs become potty at his taste.

He put his hands under her arms and hoisted her up onto the counter, his lips never leaving hers. He used his hands to unbuckle her black cargo pants and she lifted her bottom to make it easier for him. One forceful tug and her panties were off with them, the sex was always more intense after the job was done. He threw them to the floor before reaching between her legs, slipping two fingers inside of her.

She was hot, wet, and ready for him even before his lips met hers. He began to move his fingers in a swift pace while his thumb rubbed circles onto her clit. He pulled his lips from hers and moved to her neck, kissing her pulse point then starting a path down the neckline of her black tank, he pulled it down below one of her breasts with his free hand, mentally thanking her for not wearing a bra. A moan that clearly indicated longing tumbled out of her lips; he brought his lips down to her hardened nipple. She whimpered as she felt his teasing tongue flick out of his mouth before he began to suck hard and she moved herself to move closer to him.

He kissed his way to the other, using his tongue to trace a path around her nipple before covering it with his mouth and sucking, this time more gently than before. But the hand between her legs kept up its pace. Letty felt her need for him almost unbearable and feral like. She reached the waistline of his dark jeans pants and undid them; he pushed his pants down to his knees along with his boxers. He positioned himself at her opening, and then paused he contemplated using a condom but decided against it. She dug her nails into his shoulder prompting him to get inside her. He drove into her, giving her exactly what she wanted. He was pulsing inside her, his size filling her completely. She leaned back and grunted softly when her head thumped against the cupboard behind her. Without missing a beat, she adjusted her hips slightly so she could take more of him. She clamped her fingers together at the back of his neck rubbing his neck slowly and her ankles at his lower back. He felt her knees tighten on his waist, a sure that sign she was getting ready to come.

He moved slower, a form of him begging her to wait for him as she lifted her hips time and again to meet his thrusts.

"I don't think I can," she panted into his ear.

He didn't want it to be over so quickly although he knew he could have her anytime he wanted, it was always different after they pulled a job. He needed, wanted it to last. Dom felt her walls tighten around him. It was as if every muscle in her body was throbbing and he could feel it as he stroked in and out of her. He bit her lower lip and could feel the sweat breaking out on his forehead as he forced himself to keep going.

Letty and Dom never went downhill, in anything, everything about them just got better and stronger including the sex. Just when she thought that they couldn't possibly get any hotter or wilder they both outdid themselves.

He felt his control slipping away from him; his mouth swooped down for capture again. His tongue assaulted hers he never let her lead in their kissing; he fought for domination knowing he had already won. He was so content being inside of her, the marks that covered her neck weekly was enough for everyone to know that she was his but he always wanted to make that point known when it was just them. He lifted his hand to the back of her head and kissed her so soundly her head was forced backwards but the knuckles of his hand hit the cupboard, sparing her the soft blow this time. Dom brought his hips back so he was just inside of her, and then drove forward one last time with a groan. He felt his release as she cried out his name and stayed inside of her for a few moments longer before removing himself. He reached down to pull his pants up, concentrating on fastening them. He stayed where he was, not allowing her to move which she didn't mind. Her euphoric body couldn't possibly move an inch even if she wanted to. Her eyes constantly checked the time on micro wave, whenever they couldn't make it to the bedroom which happened a lot more often since the small heist, she would have to time them to clean up the kitchen and their torn clothes before Mia and the boys got back. She contemplated if she should force herself to move but her thoughts flew back to the present as she felt stroking on her inner thighs.

"What are you doing?" she asked still panting.

"I still want you." he said with a lazy grin.

She nodded slowly, her eyes not leaving his until he fell to his knees in front of her and parted her with his fingers. His tongue found her clit quickly and a few heartbeats later he could feel her writhing once again. He swirled his tongue around and around, then up and down slowing his tempo this time. But it didn't matter. Another few seconds, and she was crying out his name again in complete bliss.

* * *

The naked couple was passed out in their room into the evening the next day, Letty got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom dragging Dom's black t-shirt with her. When she came back in Dom was awake against the headboard. He looked up at her when she came back in having just popped a birth control pill in her mouth.

"Where'd you go?"

She showed him the circular pallet and she finished her glass of water. She missed the frown that adorned his face.

"I was thinking," he said to her as she slipped back into bed with him. "If we do a couple more like tonight we should go away for a while. Just us, maybe start a family of our own."

Letty froze when he looked down at her waiting for an answer.

"You're not serious?" Letty asked in disbelief, she wasn't planning on trading in her content for Dom's plan anytime soon especially since it involved her getting pregnant.

"I am, it's finally the right time for us Let."

"Dom, do you hear what you're saying? Is that why you stopped using condoms?"

He didn't reply just swung his legs over the side of the bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going? I thought we were talking."

"I think you made it clear that you don't want what I want." He said calmly before he slammed their bedroom door. Letty sighed in frustration and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Letty, you and Dom couldn't peel yourself outta bed this mornin' I see."

"Mia I think he's coming your way and he isn't happy. Just don't provoke him okay."

"You guys get into another fight?"

"Uh-yeah."

"About?"

"Nothing-just take it easy on him."

"Yeah okay. He better behave."

"Why?"

"There this cute guy that's been coming here, for the tuna."

"The tuna sucks."

"Exactly."

"Ah, so you're saying he's not there for the Mia too huh."

"Shut up Letty, Vince noticed too, do me a favor keep him away today."

"I'll try; I gotta go meet the guys soon anyway. I'll try but you know once he wants to see you he'll pass by the shop anyway."

"I know, what's his problem?"

"Dom already had a talk with him. He knows he's never going to get you but you're the only thing he's persistent about."

Mia laughed sarcastically into phone but stopped abruptly. Letty could hear Dom's engine over the phone.

"Like clockwork, he's here and he's fuming, damn girl what'd you do to him?"

"I'll see you later girl." Letty hung up and left to change. She didn't want Mia carrying hers and Dom's drama on her shoulder anymore. Once was enough so she had kept it to herself. They were not as close anymore, Mia focusing on school and Letty spent almost all of her time with the guys but they still got along.

* * *

It had been an interesting couple of weeks for Dom and Letty, the introduction of the new guy being the most pressing but they never finished their burning conversation. The night before race wars Letty sat in Dom's lap as he slowly drifted them through the streets of L.A. Her hands rubbed slow circles behind his neck as she tried to find the words she wanted to say.

"Spit it out." He rumbled from beneath her. "Whatever is on your mind just spit it out."

"I don't want you think that I never wanted to have a family with you, I do. But when you suggest it like it'll happen next month…it freaked me out. We had just pulled off mission frickin' impossible the night before. If I ever get pregnant again, I'm not going to put myself in harm's way. You too cause I'm not raising your child without you. Understand?"

He didn't respond immediately but she felt his lips curve into a smile on her neck.

"I hear you mami, ride or die!"

"Ride or die papa!"

He nodded having the assurance he needed and flicked his nos switch sending him and Letty on an induced adrenaline rush.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
